


Don't Eat the Food of the Mindscape

by halloweennut



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, M/M, Persephone AU, Persephone/Hades AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 23,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halloweennut/pseuds/halloweennut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the Myth of Persephone.<br/>Bill Cipher, enamored with now 17 year old Dipper Pines, decides to court him by kidnapping and taking him to the Mindscape.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pretty Little Thing

Bill watched as a 17 year old Dipper Pines left the Mystery Shack, the sun barely rising over the trees. 

He had peeked on them from time to time, watching how every summer the twins got taller, older, prettier, more awkward, heck, even handsome. But Pine Tree was something else now. In short, he was…attractive by human standards. And demon standards.  Of course he had made some intentions known, through the appropriate courting gifts of teeth. They weren’t to well received though. 

He was tall, a little lanky, but he wasn’t as noodley as he had been as a pre-teen. His hair still looked the same, and he had retained the same, tired, large eyes of childhood. But he had ditched the hat, at least today, and vest, now replaced with a button-up shirt.  He had the barest hint of stubble on his chin and jaw, now more squared like his grunkle’s.  

Bill watched as he walked into the woods, hands shoved into his pockets, and eyes scanning the trees and skies. Bill slipped into the shadows around the boy’s feet, following him silently and watching his every movement, before the boy came to rest in a small clearing through the trees. He jumped up onto a rock, and leaned back, throwing his head back to face the sun, which had risen considerably since his departure, and hummed in appreciation. 

Bill couldn’t believe this boy. It was like he walked into some fairy tale setting. All Pine Tree needed was some prince to sweep him off his feet or some monster to come grab him- Bill smirked. Maybe one could play both. 

—

Dipper sighed in appreciation, for the quiet and the sun. Sometimes it was nice to get out of the Shack and just…do nothing. Nothing to bother him, no work and no triangular demons to give him deer teeth for no unfathomable reason.  If only everyday were this peaceful…

"Hey Pine Tree!"

Well speak of the devil.

"Go away, Bill. I’m trying to relax. And if you have more teeth, please return them to the deer," Dipper responded, not even opening his eyes.

"Oh come on Pine Tree! You should be more thankful. Besides, I’m just here to give you some advice, kid."

His voice was suddenly closer. Dipper sat up, and looked around him for the demon. He suddenly felt a large hand slip around his waist. 

"What the…," Dipper started before feeling a presence behind his left shoulder. He turned to see the demon, only he wasn’t a triangle. Bill was in a human form, with dark, golden skin, and bright yellow hair. He had an eyepatch over his left eye, with a small triangle that moved with the direction of his only eye that looked like his in his triangular form. He wore a dapper suit, the same yellow as his hair. 

Bill tugged the boy closer to him without pulling himself onto the rock with him. 

"Now, I’m sure people have told you that you’re pretty handsome."

Dipper felt his cheeks burn,” Uh…no? But thanks?”

"Really?" Bill raised his eyebrows," I’m surprised. Well anyways, you should know that there are plenty of creatures in the woods that like pretty little things like yourself. And they would take you without a moment’s notice. Them’s the breaks."

"Oh, well, um, thanks for the warn- what are you doing?" Dipper said, cheeks starting to pale and voice raising in pitch as Bill pressed him against his chest harder, and brought the back of his left hand to his lips. He could feel the smirk forming on the demon’s face. Dipper tried pull away, but Bill kept him firmly in place, his fingers digging into his side and wrist. The demon pulled his face back, hand dropping his wrist to grab the boy’s chin. 

"Demons are included."

 Dipper’s startled yelp was the only thing remaining as it echoed through the now abandoned meadow. 


	2. Run, Run, Run, As Fast As You Can

Out of all the things Dipper could’ve expected from Bill, this…this was waaaay out of left field. 

One second Bill’s giving him ‘friendly’ advice, next his lips were engulfing his, not letting him speak, save for the cry of surprise, and breathe. Bill didn't need to breathe or something because he did not stop the kiss for a second. It was only when Dipper’s vision start going blurry and dark did he let the boy go. He dropped to the ground, hand at his chest.

As he caught his breath, Dipper noticed that the world around him had gone gray scale. Not a single sound could be heard, save for the sound of his own beating heart, thumping wildly against his chest, and his erratic breathing. There was nothing besides the monochrome trees and plants, and Bill, standing over him with a satisfied smile as he licked his lips. 

He was in the Mindscape.

Alone with Bill.

Without the Journal. 

" Oh fuck me," Dipper mumbled as he scrambled to get to his feet. His head spun, and he stumbled. Bill effortlessly caught him.

"Now,now Pine Tree. I know I’m quite the catch in this form, but you can at least let me properly court you," the demon smirked as he lifted him into a bridal carry," And I should mention that your head’s going to be a liiittle dizzy, since I pulled you into the Mindscape."

"Wait, WHAT? Courting? What do you mean courting? And no way I’d…with you!" Dipper protested, head spinning as he tried to push himself away from the dream demon’s grasp as Bill began to walk deeper into the woods. 

"Jeez, Pine Tree, I though you were smarter than that. Courting is when two people-"

"I know what it means! Put me down and take me out of the Mindscape!" Dipper shouted, flailing his fists against him, nailing him solidly against the jaw. 

"Haha! Pain is hilarious," Bill said in response," And no. Like I said, plenty of creatures would just snap you up. I already claimed you Pine Tree.  I was hoping you’d reciprocate, y’know, since I sent you all those teeth.”

"The teeth were…"

"Courting gifts."

"I don’t believe this. Why me?" Dipper groaned, long since given up on trying to beat the demon.

"Better believe it. I like ya, kid. And by all technicality, demon tradition blah blah blah some laws yadda yadda…you’re mine."

Dipper grew pale for a second before feeling anger and anxiety well up in his chest. 

"No I am not!" Dipper swung his fist straight into Bill’s nose. There was a loud crack of bone -Dipper couldn’t tell whose- and Bill dropped him to the ground, his hands rushing towards the now bloody nose. Dipper wasted no time in scrambling to his feet and booking it as fast as he could. His head spun wildly, and his vision was blurred. He kept running, though he banged into multiple trees and bushes in his wake. He could hear the aggravated cries on Bill echoing behind him, and he knew he wouldn't have long before he could get out. His mind raced, trying to remember how to get out of this realm. But before he could truly think of anything remotely helpful, and strong, blue-flamed engulfed hand grasped him by the shoulder, and slammed him against a tree. He was now face to face with a a very, very angry looking demon. 

Bill’s one eye was glowing red, as blood dripped down over his lips and chin, his nose completely out of shape and starting to bruise. Dipper wanted to smirk in pride- Stan would be proud of that. But the terrifying look on Bill’s face made him go against that. His bloodied lips were turned into the most horrifying grimace, baring razor sharp teeth. His entire body was engulfed in blue flame. He was leaning over Dipper with both hands, now more like talons on either side of his head, blocking any escape route. 

"I was trying to act like a gentleman, but of you aren't, then I  ** _won’t_** ,” Bill said getting intensely close to Dipper’s face, before grabbing him around the waist, and tossing him like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder. Dipper cried out in a alarm and in pain as Bill’s fingers dug into his skin.  

"Let me go!" Dipper cried out, trying to stem the tears, "Let me go home!" 

Bill ignored these pleas, and with a wave of his hand, Dipper was out like a light. 


	3. Marked

 Dipper awoke with a gasp, shooting straight up in bed. Afraid to open his eyes, he prayed he was no longer in the Mindscape, that it had all been some sick dream. But when he did, he realized it hadn’t been.All he could really tell was that he was still in the Mindscape. He was in a large bed in a room he couldn’t place.  

The room was multiple shades of gray, and looked like something from the Victorian Ages. There was a large wardrobe across the room, next to a desk covered with papers and books. Bookshelves covered the wall, full of even more books. There were two doors at the end of the room. The bed he was in was quite soft, and covered in multiple quilts. It was strange, it was a type of room he had always wanted. 

Then again, Bill had probably looked into his mind to see what he liked, since he - Dipper shuddered at the thought - was courting him. Part of Dipper wanted to be flattered, that Bill had turned himself into some sort of relatively attractive form - wait, handsome? Nope - to try and ‘court’ him, but kidnapping and being held hostage wasn’t really along the lines of flirtation and romance. 

Dipper through back the covers, and swung his legs over the side. When he stood, he noticed, thankfully, that his head was no longer spinning. But his body ached, especially his shoulder. He looked down at himself, noticing how his clothing was torn up and dirty, his shirt even having a few drops of Bill’s blood on it. His legs and arms were covered in scratches and random bruises.  He needed to get out, before Bill came back - he was probably still angry from what had happened. 

The first door he tried lead to a spacious bathroom with a clawfoot tub with a pile of towels laying across its edge. A mirror hung over a sink with an hairbrush, a razor and a toothbrush laying on the porcelain.  A toilet sat in the corner. Dipper shut the door and hurried to the other one, body aching in protest to the movement. 

This door, however, would not budge, locked. Dipper twisted the handle every which way, and pulled and pushed on the door. He felt anxiety well up in his throat and he let it out in a loud groan.  He pushed against it again. Nothing. He slammed against it with his shoulder. And immediately regretted it. 

Pain exploded all over his body, and he saw stars. He fell backwards, landing of the floor with a thud, hand grasping his right shoulder. 

'Oh god', Dipper thought.' Is it broken?' 

He slipped his hand under his shirt, gently prodding his shoulder. There was nothing to feel that would mean it was broken, but it was definitely bruised….and scarred?

"What in the world…"

Dipper got up from the floor and entered the bathroom.

—-

Unknowingly, Bill was watching his every movement. The nose had long since healed up, and his anger had ebbed away. But his Pine Tree was still ‘grounded’ for the time being. Having him in one place, however, made easier to spy.

He watched as Dipper peeled, the shirt off of him, revealing a muscular, if a little bruised and scratched up, chest, and Bill wanted to swoon. Especially since he could easily see his own handiwork on the boy’s shoulder. There was a large triangular scar etched over his skin, slightly mottled with a blue/green bruise. He watched as Pine Tree twisted around to see it, and was his face contorted from one of pain and confusion, to one of shock and fear. His mouth formed words, but nothing came out.

Bill smirked. This was going to be fun.  He figured it might be time to pay his flame a little visit.


	4. Like A Bird in a Cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> slight nsfw

Dipper walked out of the room, staring at the mark, shirt grasped in one hand while the other was still over the scarring. What could that even mean?  He heard a small cough, and his head snapped towards the noise. A familiar demon was leaning back on the bed, legs crossed. Dipper jumped in surprise, raising the shirt to cover his chest. 

 "Mornin’ Pine Tree! Or should I say evening? Whatever time doesn’t really exist here. Glad to see you’re finally awake!" Bill chirped, eyeing him up and down. Viewing him up close was very rewarding. Dipper felt exposed, and like a piece of meat. 

"You’re the one that knocked me out!" Dipper exclaimed, cheeks flushing as he tried to pull the shirt on," And why do I have this mark on my shoulder?"

"Mark? What mark? Oh!" Bill was suddenly behind him, tugging the shirt down over his shoulder," You mean _this_  one!” 

Dipper tensed and shivered as he felt the demon’s breath on the back of his neck. And it only intensified as he began to trace the scarring, surprisingly gentle. 

"It’s  _my_  mark on you Pine Tree. It shows anyone, or anything, that I have exclusive claim on you," Bill said lowly, leaning forward ever so slightly so his lips just barely brushed the area between Dipper’s neck and shoulder. Dipper, face completely red, bit his lip, holding in a moan. He couldn’t tell what it was from though - anger, exasperation, or something else entirely.  

Suddenly Bill pulled away, and Dipper realized that he had been holding his breath the entire time.  Bill moved around to Dipper’s front, once again eyeing him.  Dipper tugged the shirt back onto his shoulder, and made sure his eyes stayed on Bill’s. He decided the moan was from anger, and made sure to show he was angry. 

"Will you stop looking at me like a vulture? Just…let me go now, and I won’t tell anyone," Dipper said with a snarl, frustrated as Bill began to circle him, examining him from every angle. Dipper spun around to face him. "Hey!"

"Oh sorry! Did you say something Pine Tree? I’m a little distracted right now," Bill responded, smirking. His grin turned into a contemplative frown. "Tch tch tch tch tch. Kid, you need to bathe. And some new clothes. I will not have my beau looking like he was chased through the woods."

"Well that’s kind of what happened, isn’t it?" Dipper snapped. "And I am  _not_ your beauwoah woah what are you doing?!”

Bill had started to undo the boys belt before Dipper pushed him away. 

"I can undress myself you ass!" Dipper yelled, cheeks red again. Bill raised his hands in mock surrender.  

"Okay Pine Tree, but I’ll be around if you need me~."

Dipper practically ran to to the bathroom, and slammed the door. Fortunately, it had a lock. 

'Not that it would have much use against a dream demon in his own playground,' Dipper thought to himself as he clicked it shut. 'I'm really stuck here, aren't I?'

He eyed the tub warily, hoping it would produce normal water, and not some sort of eldritch abomination hell water. He felt a sense of relief when regular, but grey, hot water came from the tap. As the tub began to fill, he started to shed his clothing, shoving them into a pile in the corner.  

There was a sudden knocking on the door, spurring Dipper to grab a towel and shield himself. “When you’re all prettied up, come down and join me for dinner, Pine Tree. ” Bill’s voice grew darker, ” And that’s not a request. We don’t want a repeat of earlier, hmm?”

Dipper was frozen in place until he heard the click of Bill’s shoes fade and the door to the bedroom close. 

He was trapped. 


	5. Just One Bite

Dipper bathed as quickly as possible, eyes never leaving the door, just in case. He was surprised to see some of the scratches and bruises wash away with the dirt and sweat.  As soon as he was done, he wrapped one of the towels around his waist. 

He looked in the mirror, gazing at the messy locks of brown hair and the stubble he had forgotten to shave that morning. Like hell he was going to 'pretty himself up' for Bill. He had already bathed, so the demon was going to have to deal with that.  Dipper smirked, thinking about wearing his torn and dirty clothes, just to spite him. But when he turned to where he had kicked the garments, he saw that they were gone. 

"What! But-but how? I never looked away from the door! How could he..."Dipper exclaimed before he realized that Bill could do whatever he pleased here. As far as he knew, he was in what may have been the demon's abode, not to mention his own realm. He could take, steal or even see whatever he could. At the last one, Dipper wrapped the towel a little tighter around himself, and exited the bathroom. 

Fortunately, Bill wasn't there, but Dipper refused to let his guard down. Laying on the bed was a pile of clothing and a small note. 

_I laid out some clothes for you! <3 <3 There are more in the wardrobe if you don't like them. I left you a snack on the desk- think of it as an 'appetizer' or whatever you humans call it before dinner. I left you markers to reach the dining room! See you soon, Pine Tree._

_Forever Yours,_

_Bill_

_P.S.: Hope you don't mind that I took your clothes!_

Dipper frowned with disgust at the hearts and how he signed the letter. Did Bill not get that he was not interested?  

'I mean, he's a psycho! Sure he has been helpful on occasion, and I was grateful, but certainly not interested, 'Dipper thought as he unfolded the clothes, ' _and now he's hot.'_

At that thought, Dipper dropped the clothing in his hands. "That is not through my head right now, thank you very much. Maybe lack of food is making me think crazy..." His stomach growled in response. "Yep." _  
_

He shook his head and turned back towards the clothes. They were similar to what Bill wore, sans jacket, and less yellow. A pressed white button up shirt and tie, black waistcoat with what looked to be a small blue pine tree embroidered on the the right breast, slacks and shined dress shoes.  He quickly slipped them on, and while straightening the tie, walked towards the desk.

On it laid half of a bright red pomegranate, a stark contrast to the rest of the desk's contents.

"I feel like this is somehow symbolic of something," Dipper murmured as he picked up the fruit. He slid his thumb over the white flesh of the fruit, revealing the red seeds. He picked a few between his thumb and finger, staining them blood red. As he brought them closer to his lips, a white flag went up in his mind. Stopping, he looked down at the fruit in his hand. And he remembered.

He let out a startled cry, flinging the fruit away from him, and fell to the floor. How could he be so stupid?

He remembered, after discovering the invisible ink in the journal, reading one secret about the Mindscape.

Never eat the food, or you'll be stuck forever.


	6. Fear Me, Love Me, and I will be Your Slave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which an offer is made

Dipper's stomach growled. He absentmindedly rested his hand on it as he stared at the red seeds, glittering like rubies, littering the ground. How was he going to survive dinner? Bill obviously knew what would happen if he ate, and if he refused, who knew what would happen?

He stood up, wiping the juice from his hands onto his pants, and walked to the door. He opened it, and casting a look out into the hallway, tried to steel himself against whatever lie ahead. 

"Into the unknown, " he said, and with his first step took the plunge. 

\---

Wherever he was, it was huge, and Dipper was glad that Bill had left him markers. Although they occasionally changed direction, or just disappeared altogether. It made him feel like he was stuck in a labyrinth, the hall leading up and down stairs, through multiple rooms and twists and turns.  His stomach was painfully growling, and Dipper felt like he was going to puke. 

He soon came to a large, wooden -well, what appeared to be wooden- door with the only note on it saying 'open' in Bill's swirling cursive. However, it had no handle. 

"How am I supposed to open a door with no handle...Push it?" Dipper muttered to himself as he began to strain against the door, trying to force it open. Nothing. Dipper groaned, and looked back at the note. Maybe there were instructions on the back?

The note had changed, unlike the other ones. It now read 'knock'. Dipper squinted in confusion, but obliged. He rapped on the door three times. On the third, the door dissolved into the floor, now more water. Dipper stepped back, startled. The room ahead was dark, but he stepped into the inky blackness anyway, cautious.  As soon as he did, the door reappeared, blocking his escape, and hundreds of candles suddenly lit up.

Dipper shielded his eyes, momentarily blinded. As his sight adjusted, he came to realize the room was covered in multiple mirrors, all framed in gold, save for the french doors at the otherside, the window panes replaced with more mirrors. He looked around, watching as he was reflected in every which angle.  He finally saw how he looked in the clothes, as he neglected to do so in his room. 

The clothing was something he was not adjusted too, and was probably the nicest formal wear he had worn, but the waistcoat was constricting, cinching tight at his waist and made his chest look somewhat larger than it already was. But he had to admit, he didn't look that bad. 

He was suddenly aware of two hands, clad in shiny black leather, sliding over his shoulders. Frozen in place, he watched as Bill appeared over his shoulder. His hands came to rest on the tie, making a show of straightening it as he locked his eyes with Dipper's in the mirror. 

"You clean up nice kid! I was worried when I realized how long it was taking you, "Bill said, resting his hands on the boy's shoulders, "I was worried you weren't coming."

Dipper tore his eyes away, muttering with disdain, "Wouldn't dream of it."

"Good! Shall we then?" Bill asked, moving to his side, offering up his arm. Dipper glanced at it but did not take it. Bill frowned, but let it drop along with arm, and let a wolf-like grin move over his face. "Follow me then, if you please."

\--

Dipper followed Bill through the french doors into a large dining room, dimly lit with black candles. In the center was a long dining table, covered with food, some things foreign, some bizarre, and some normal. A large fireplace, dimly lit by it's embers framed it. 

Bill moved ahead of him, and pulled out a chair, gesturing for him to sit. Dipper apprehensively sat down, and let the demon push him in. He watched as Bill move to the other end, sitting the the chair opposite.  He steepled his hands, placing his elbows on the table, eye never once leaving Dipper.  

"So, what do you think?" Bill queried.

"About what exactly? The kidnapping? The fact that you're attempting to 'court' me or whatever?" Dipper snapped at him. 

"Oh, don't be so harsh, Pine Tree. Don't think of it as kidnapping, think of it as...pro-longed house-guest until you accept what I offer, "Bill replied with a wave of his hand. In it appeared a bottle. "Wine?"

"No. And what are you offering to me? What could I possibly want from you?" Dipper asked with a mix of disdain and confusion.  Bill chuckled, and stood, pushing the chair back with a screech. Dipper clutched the arms of his own, knuckles going white as Bill began to walk towards him, ever so slowly. 

"My offer, Pine Tree, should you choose to accept it, "Bill said, picking up a random piece of fruit from the table, and tossed it in the air, " is one of companionship, for all eternity. I get somewhat lonesome, ruling this realm alone, and I know that you, too, even with that precious family of yours, get lonely." 

Dipper eyed him, uncertain of what he was offering. He was right, he was sometimes lonely, but Mabel, Grunkle Stan...they always managed to pull him out of it. But eternal companionship...what did...oh no. 

Bill twisted the fruit in his hands, opening it in two. He held the pieces out, revealing the insides of another pomegranate. He offered one to Dipper, the juice and fruit ever so tempting. 

"What I'm offering, Dipper, " said Bill, running the name over his lips and tongue as though he was tasting it, "Is myself, if you would give yourself in return."

"W-what?"

Bill kneeled as though proposing, fruit still offered like some sort of engagement ring.

"Be mine,and I will forever be yours. Rule by my side, and have power beyond your wildest dreams. Just one bite is all it takes. Just one little word, and you're mine."


	7. You Have No Power Over Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An offer refused, and a forbidden fruit almost taken. shorter chapter this round.

"Never."

Bill's smile faltered, then tightened across his face. "I beg your pardon?" 

"I said never," Dipper repeated, glaring down on the demon. 

"Don't push it Pine Tree," Bill stood, grin turning to a frown. He seemed to loom over Dipper. The boy looked from his face to the fruit that kept getting closer. He could smell it now, tart and sweet. It was hard to keep his mouth from watering.  

"But," he smiled again," I will give give you time to come around to it. I won't try and force you. Too much, that is."

"Besides keeping me as a prolonged house-guest?" Dipper deadpanned, shoving the chair back, moving as though to leave. Bill slammed a heavy hand on the back of the chair, keeping it from moving any further, and leaned slightly over Dipper.

"Leaving so soon? And without a bite to eat? " he asked, lilting concern filling his voice. He removed his hand on the chair and began to delicately peel one of the halves of pomegranate.  He gingerly scooped a few seeds in his fingers, and placed them between his lips, tongue darting out to lick the red juice -now more like blood- from his lips. Dipper couldn't avert his gaze, hypnotically entranced as he licked his own lips. "Wouldn't you like some?" 

Bill held out some seeds, resting like sanguine gems in his palm. He watched as Dipper, still somewhat dazed, reached for them. Good to know he was still good at coercion. He hadn't used it since Glasses!  

Dipper grasped a few between his fingertips. Something in his mind screamed against them as his hand brought them closer to his lips, and he paused.

Bill watched in heavy anticipation. Just one seed...

Then Dipper came out of it, blinking multiple times, and the seeds slipped from his fingertips, bouncing onto the floor.  

"No," Dipper murmured breathlessly, staring at the stains on his fingers. "Never eat the food of the Mindscape..."

Bill went wide-eyed. How could he have broken the trance? How could he have known...The Journal. The damned Journal he hadn't been able to destroy. 

"You think you're oh-so clever, don't you? But what are you without the Journal? Hmm?" Bill queried, moving in front of Dipper, placing both hands on the rests, capturing the boy's. Dipper stared at the hands in shock, before tossing his head haughtily toward Bill, glaring at him. 

"I can survive here without it! I've learned from it -like the eating rule. I will figure a way out! You can't keep me here! And for all  _you_ know, my family will find out that it was you and they'll get me out of here!" Dipper exclaimed, watching as Bill grimaced, almost snarling. Thinking he had won, he let a confident smirk etch over his face. 

But then Bill's face became an unreadable grin, like his face couldn't decide between a smirk, a frown, and snarl. 

"Oh Pine Tree," Bill said,  grabbing the boy's forearms," Let's just go see how your  _darling little family is doing, hmm_?" 

The last words came out as a hiss as the demon lifted Dipper to his feet. Before Dipper could protest, Bill had one of his wrists and a shoulder in a vice-like grip, and was leading him away from the table, crushing the ruby-red seeds in their wake. 


	8. Mirror, Mirror, On the Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a mirror isn't a mirror, and a search is underway.

Bill half-dragged, half-lead the boy back toward the room of mirrors, keeping his grip on Dipper tight as he struggled to get out of his hold.  With a wave of a flame engulfed hand, the french doors slammed opened so forcefully, Dipper was surprised he didn't hear the shatter of glass.

Bill forced him into the room, where he finally let him out of his grasp. The doors closed quickly before Dipper could even think about running out. He was left standing in the middle of the room, rubbing the areas where Bill had held, and feeling the bruises form. Bill walked towards the very same mirror they had been standing in front off only minutes beforehand, hands clasped behind his back. He held the boy's gaze through the reflection of the glass.

"Tell me, Pine Tree, what do you see?" Bill asked, whirling around to face him. Dipper glared in response.

"A psychopathic demon in a room of mirrors," he replied dryly, arms crossing over his chest, chin jutted out in what he hoped was a pose of defiance. Bill sneered. 

"Funny. But what about the mirror?" Bill said, resting a hand on the glass surface. 

"What about it? It's just a mirror. The room's kinda a full of them," Dipper said, rolling his eyes. "I thought you said we were going to check on my family. Y'know, to see how close they are to figuring this out?" Dipper smirked in triumph. Bill curled his lip- the boy's hope for his family was amusing, but in all, annoying. He was going to relish the moment when it came crashing down. 

"Yes, I did say that," Bill replied, before turning back to the mirror. "This is not a normal mirror, you know." He waved for Dipper to come closer. 

"Why am I not surprised, "Dipper said, begrudgingly walking towards the demon. "What's so special about it?"

"It seems to be a regular ol' mirror right?" Bill asked. "But if you turn it this way..." Bill pressed his hand onto the glass, and twisted his wrist. The mirror followed suit. 

"It can show you everything," Bill hissed, leaning close to Dipper's ear. "Now let's see how the Pines Family is doing, shall we?"

Bill removed his hand, and the mirror seemed normal for a moment, before the colors began to blur. The image of the boy and the demon distorted, and turned into woods. 

" _DIPPER! DIPPER? WHERE ARE YOU_?" a familiar voice echoed out, followed by a soft stream of light. 

"Mabel?" Dipped said quietly, watching as his sister came into view. Around her he could see Stan, Wendy, and Soos, each calling out for him. There were a few other voices and lights, but he could see them as clearly. 

" _Where could he be_?" Mabel said desperately. 

"Mabel! I'm right here!" Dipper cried out, pressing against the glass. 

" _DIPPER? KID?"_ Grunke Stan yelled, walking right past Dipper in the mirror's surface.

"Grunkle Stan! Look! I'm right next to you! "Dipper shouted, banging his fist on the glass. He was stopped, Bill curling his fingers around his balled fist. The mirror slowly returned back to normal. 

"Hush, now. They can't hear or see you. They won't even be able to find you! Now, how about we act like civilized people and return to-" Bill was interrupted as Dipper pulled his hand away. 

"Yes, they will! They have the Journal and they're a lot smarter than you think they are! They'll find me and we'll figure a way out, we always do!" Dipper snapped, arms firmly at his side, glowering at the demon. Bill was silent for a moment, and Dipper thought that maybe he had realized that there was no way he was keeping him. 

But then he started laughing, and Dipper's glare fell. 

"You are so precious when you're angry and so self-assured, Pine Tree," Bill stated, wiping a nonexistent tear from his eye. "Look kid they aren't going to find you. Sure they'll figure out it was me, and know exactly where you are, mainly because I want them too, but they won't get you out."

"How do you know that?" Dipper demanded, "The Journal has ways into the Mindscape!"

"Not if all the ways are blocked. And besides, this isn't like entering through a sleeping person! You are physically here, body, mind and soul," Bill responded moving the Dipper's side, gently wrapping an arm around him. Dipper shook his head in disbelief. 

"What..what do you mean 'if all the ways are blocked?" Dipper asked, frantic. 

"All the ways are blocked, pure and simple," Bill said, starting to lead Dipper to the doors, " No one can get in, or out, in your case. Face it kid, you're stuck here with me."

"No, no, no, no," Dipper whispered to himself, "there has to be a way..."

"Nope! Now as I was saying, let's return-" 

Dipper had broken free of Bill's grip before he could finish his sentence, and ran to the dissolving door. Bill didn't stop him as he ran out of the room and into the labyrinth that was his mansion. If the boy wanted to run around in panic to look for an escape route, fine. He wasn't going to find one. 

'Besides,' Bill thought,' It will be fun to watch.'

\---

Back at the Mystery Shack, the Pines Family and a few other townspeople had regrouped. Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland returned from the station after putting an APB out for Dipper Pines. 

"Now, you're sure your brother wouldn't run away? No girlfriend or family issues?" Sheriff Blubs asked to a scowling Mabel. 

"No! I've been asked that three times already!" Mabel said. 

"The kid wouldn't just run off like this," Stan said, standing protectively near Mabel. "And he knows these woods better than anyone, so there's no way he coulda gotten lost, Blubs." 

"Alright, we'll keep searchin' in the mornin'. It's late, and everyone's a little tired and stressed out, "Blubs responded, "We'll keep a few cruisers out, just in case. "

As people filtered out, Mabel and Stan collapsed in the living room, exhausted.  Mabel wracked her brain, trying to figure out where he could have gone or what had taken him. If only the police had a few bloodhounds...

"THAT'S IT!" Mabel cried, shooting straight up from her position on the carpet. Stan, who had been dozing off, snapped attention.

"Huh? What's what?" 

But she had already run upstairs. 

"What is she up to?" Stan asked himself as he stood, going to the beginning of the stairway. 

"Mabel, sweetie? What are you doin'?" Stan called up. 

"I got an idea! Go get Waddles!" Mabel called back. 

"Waddles? What does the pig have anything to do with this?" Stan mumbled, starting to worry for his niece's state of mind, but went outside to get the pig. 

He hoped that whatever she had planned would work. 


	9. Release the Hounds- Er, Pig.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Waddles makes a good bloodhound-pig. First part of Mabel and Stan's search.

Mabel ran down the stairs two at a time, Dipper's hat grasped in her hands. It was completely worn out, and parts were beginning to fray. But he almost never went a day without wearing it. 

'Except today,' Mabel thought as she burst through the door to the porch, where Stan was waiting with Waddles. 

"So, are ya gonna tell me what your plan is exactly or..." Stan said questioningly, staring at the hat in the girl's hands. 

"Waddles is going to sniff him out! Like the natural bloodhound...pig he is!" Mabel said, bending down to give the pig a scratch under his chin. He snorted happily at the attention. 

"Mabel, sweetie, I don't know if this is going to work, "Stan said, rubbing the back of his head. He averted his eyes, not wanting to see the look on her face, 

"Yes, it will! It has to! The police don't have a dog unit, and the next town over won't be able to send their dogs over for a few days! We might as well try," Mabel said, kneeling down in front of her pet. "Okay Waddles, let's do this. You want to find Dipper, right?"

The pig squealed, nuzzling against Mabel's chest. 

"I'll take that as a yes!" Mabel beamed as she placed the hat under his snout. "Okay, get Dipper's scent!"

Waddles snuffled the hat, even going so far as to chew on the brim a little. Mabel pulled it away after a few seconds and stood. 

"Alright, Waddles, go find Dipper!" Mabel commanded, striking a pose, one hand on her hip, the other pointed into the woods. Waddles started sniffing the ground, and began to move towards the woods. 

"I don't believe this, "Stan mumbled as he and Mabel began to follow, flashlights in hand. But he didn't protest. He had tried multiple tracking spells when he was out of earshot of anyone else, but all had failed. He was either getting rusty at the magick thing, or something was short-circuiting them.  He prayed it was the first of the two. 

Suddenly Waddles let out a loud squeal and started to run deeper into the woods. 

"FOLLOW THAT PIG!" Mabel shouted, breaking into a sprint. 

"Mabel! Wait!" Stan called, straining to keep up," Boy am I out of shape."

When he finally caught up, Mabel was standing stock-still in a small clearing. Waddles was pawing a large boulder, framed in the moonlight, mournfully whining. 

"Mabel? -huff- What's -huff- wrong?" Stan wheezed, leaning on a nearby tree.

"This...this is Dipper's spot," she said quietly, "How could I have forgotten it?"

"Huh?"

"Dipper and I found it our second summer here," Mabel said, turning towards her grunkle. "He came out here to work with the journal sometimes. I called it his thinking spot. It was also 'home base' for some of our adventures...it still is all those things." 

Mabel's lip began to quiver and Stan was quick to rush over to her. 

"Sweetie, don't cry, okay? Waddles makes a good bloodhound-pig, and he found the last location of Dipper, which means we're one step closer to finding him, right?, " he said, calmly rubbing her back. She sniffed, turning her head to weakly smile at him. 

"Y-yeah. You're right," Mabel said, wiping her eyes. 

"Of course I am! I'm your grunkle ain't I?" he replied, ruffling her hair.  She laughed, batting at his hand before he face turned serious again.

"But what I'm wondering is why the trail just stops dead at the rock. I mean, there's no way he could possibly disappear out of thin air...," she began, "unless..." 

"What? Unless what?"

"What if Bill took him? He does have a sort of vendetta against us. Not too mention all the creepy deer teeth on Dipper's bed," Mabel said, biting one of her nails. Stan's eyes went wide at the mention of teeth. 

"Wait, deer teeth? When were you guys going to tell me this?" Stan said, grabbing Mabel's shoulders. 

"Never? We were going to figure out why he was sending them and get him to stop. The journal actually doesn't have anything on it, so we were going to do some research..." Mabel trailed off, looking at her grunkle's face, now filled with stone cold fear and worry. 

"Kid, they weren't threats, " Stan said, dropping his hands. "They were gifts." 


	10. Underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a library is revealed, and Stanford talks about Stanley.

Stan apprehensively stood in front of the vending machine. If he had his way, he would have never shown this to his niece or nephew. It was far too dangerous of a burden for them to know. But he had no choice. 

"Grunkle Stan? What are you doing? I thought you were going to show me something. And explain the teeth thing," Mabel said, staring at him and the machine curiously.  He sighed.

"Mabel, sweetie, this is something I never wanted to show you or your brother, "Stan started, fingers just brushing the keypad, "No one besides me has been down here for 30 years."

He pressed the buttons, and the machine swung open like a door with a hiss. 

"Woah..., "Mabel gasped, following her grunkle down the wooden steps, flashlights in both of their hands. He led her to the elevator, quickly typing in the code for the second floor. 

"There are three floors below the shack?" Mabel exclaimed. What could be under the floorboards of a place she considered home? A place where she had explored every nook and cranny off? Every inch of her itched to explore, and wished Dipper was there to explore with her. "What is even here?"

"That's...that's a long story kid," Stan said as they entered the elevator. It began to descend to the second floor. 

"What's on the third floor?" Mabel asked as they stopped. 

"Nothing, kid, just an abandoned lab, " Stan lied. He wondered what else he was going to withhold. For now, at least. 

"A lab? Why is there-" Mabel gasped, stopping mid-sentence as the doors opened, revealing a large library. It was bigger than the one in town, and richly decorated with rugs and maps. Books lined every surface- shelves, tables, chairs, even the floor. Some shelves had fine layers of dust, while others showed signs of continuous use. 

"What is this place? Grunkle Stan, what...what do you really do?" Mabel asked, looking at him with a mix of worry, curiosity, and maybe even a bit of suspicion.  

"It started about...almost 40 years ago, to be honest, "Stan began, running a hand over the spines of a few books, as Mabel sat in one of the old armchairs. " Me and your granddad, Stanley, we were a couple of punks who thought it would've been fun to go ghost hunting. I won't go into that but, something happened that made us really interested in the paranormal. And we started this. " He waved his hand around the library. 

"We traveled all over, collecting texts, exploring, investigating, hell, I even learned some magic along the way..."Stan smiled, but he grew melancholy,"  But things started happening. We set up shop here in Gravity Falls. It's a huge epicenter for this stuff. And one day..."

"One day...?" Mabel leaned forward, curious. She had never really heard much about her grandparents, let alone her grandfather, and learning that she and Dipper were just like and him and Stan was cool. 

"A girl started receiving teeth. A local girl, pretty thing," Stan said, pulling down a well-worn book. " When she was taken, my brother and I did research on them, trying to figure out what they meant."

"Just like Dipper! She had a demon sending her teeth, too! But what do they mean?" Mabel said. 

"It depends on the context. Making a deal- scare tactic. But with her and Dipper's case, courting gifts, "Stan said, scanning a few pages from the book before placing it on a nearby table. 

"Courting gifts! Bill was...oh my gosh, Bill was flirting with Dipper! But why take him?" Mabel said, going over to the book. She scanned it. The title was faded, and in Latin.

"Bill isn't exactly the most patient thing in the universe, "Stan replied, climbing up a small ladder to reach another shelf. "He probably got tired of waiting for him to realize what they were and not reciprocating. Catch."

He dropped a book down to Mabel, this time with a title she could read.

"'Demons and Ways into Their Realms'?" Mabel read aloud.

"Yup. We might want to go get your brother's journal. It could be helpful," Stan replied, descending the ladder with an arm full of books. "And we could use all the help we can get."

"So what are we doing?, " she asked, taking a few books from him.

"Since we can't get to the Mindscape the traditional route, y'know, like when Bill was in my mind, we are going to find every single way into there, and get your brother back, "Stan replied, moving to the opposite side of the room for more books. "Even if it means searching all night."

"Aye, aye, captain!" Mabel mock saluted, grabbing one of the books, and delving into it. But eventually, worry overcame her.

"Hey, Grunkle Stan? What happened to the girl? You guys saved her, right?" Mabel asked.

"After the demon took her, it was actually pretty easy to find him. He was a lower level demon, easy to track, he wasn't particularly careful," Stan replied, walking over to her and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, " We saved her, got rid of him, and everyone lived happily ever after."

"Really?"

"Well I should say so, since the girl became your grandmother," Stan chuckled, ruffling her hair. Her jaw dropped in surprise. 

"What? Grandma was kidnapped by a demon!? That is so cool! Well not really, but, you know what I mean, "Mabel rambled.  

"One day, I'll tell you and your brother every adventure me and your granddad got into, and I'll even give you two the code to the library."

Mabel grinned, "Dipper will love that!" 

"I know, kid, "Stan replied, smiling as Mabel turned back to her book. As he turned back to his own task at hand, he began to frown. 

Of course he knew Dipper would love the library, probably as much as he loved the Journal. The boy was too much like his grandfather for his own good. 

 


	11. Down that Path Into Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the search begins to wear down, and Bill imagines jewels.

All night. They had been up all night. And every night afterwards until the search party came. And they only had a few spells to show for it. 

Mabel had fallen asleep barely an hour beforehand, nestled deep into the book fort she had made. The books themselves had grown into a large enough pile to do so after the fourth night, and had held barely information they were looking for, just warnings and a little information on Bill, and even less on the Mindscape. 

Even all three journals -which Stan had only gathered when she was sleeping- , in all their extensiveness, didn't have much either. Stan hoped that the routes they found would work. And if it came to worse...he would make a deal- Something he vowed to never do again. But if it meant saving Dipper, he would. 

Looking at his watch, he realized it was almost six, and that the search party would return for the fifth time, if they hadn't already. He walked over to the book fort, and carefully scooped up Mabel, making sure she stayed asleep.  She was getting too big for him to do this. Stan found it hard to imagine that she had ever been small enough for him to pick up with only one arm. But she and her brother grew up like weeds in five years. 

He carried her all the way up to her and her brother's room, and tucked her in to bed. He would come back later to wake her up. He knew if he let her sleep all day and miss the search she would be upset. She was already broken up enough as it was, from searches that she knew lead nowhere but still participated in, from the nightly ones that were almost equally futile. 

Stan kissed her forehead, and left to see if anyone had arrived. 

\---

Bill smirked as he watched them through the mirror, as he did every day once Stan had tried to use tracking spells. He had diverted them, leading Stan to rocks and trees, or just making them stop before they even had the chance to start. Not that they would've done any good. 

The pig was a surprise though. At least it lead to them figuring out it was him fairly quickly. Now he could watch them squirm. It reminded him of the good ol' days with Stanley and Stanford and McGucket, how they searched, and researched until they passed out. Fortunately, whatever barrier spell they had put on the shack and sub-floors all those years ago were starting to wear off and he could peer into their lives again., save for the third. That one was stronger for some reason.

But, as with 'the Mystery Trio', he grew bored with them, and shifted the mirrors focus to someone more interesting.  

Dipper had been running through the little maze he had constructed for him for days now. Bill had conjured horror-terrors to chase him, shadows to grab at him, leading him into stranger and stranger rooms and down corridors. The boy hadn't rested, eaten or drank. He was ragged, clothes torn, stubble long, and hair wildly strewn. Dipper had a delirious look to him, but more importantly, he was scared. 

Bill could just taste the fear rolling off of the boy in waves as he ran through a long corridor, dark and ominous, with black columns stretching into an unseeable ceiling.  

Damn that boy had long legs, like a deer. He could almost imagine them entwined with his, the rest of the boy's body covered with his marks and laden heavy with jewelry, the kind fit for a king. His match to rule with him in the Mindscape.  But he wouldn't have a fantasy, he would have the real thing. 

Bill watched as Dipper veered of the course he wanted, and snapped his fingers, sending another creature to set him back on track. 

His Pine Tree would be wearing the jewels soon enough. 


	12. Dancing with Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dipper dances, and jewels are given. 
> 
> Legend references galore. (watch here: http://ffilms.org/legend-1985/ I reference about 70 minutes in)

Dipper had no idea how long he had been running. Time blurred- maybe days, weeks, or even just hour. The prospect of that almost scared him as much as what was around him. 

Shadow creatures, snarling beasts that swiped at him and chased him down long hallways and through rooms upon rooms, some like the maws of caves, some like the forests around his home. He wan’t sure if half of what he saw were real, or hallucinations. He hadn’t slept in what felt like a lifetime, his mouth and throat were dry, and the hunger in his stomach turned from pain to a dull, hollow ache. His arms and legs were cut up and bruised, the once clean pants now torn up and dirty. The waistcoat and tie had been ditched somewhere along the way. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to the elbow, the shirt covered in dirt, sweat, and some of his own blood. 

But he couldn’t stop. Not until he knew he was no longer being chased. 

Eventually he found himself in a long, dark hall, with tall columns that looked like they had been carved from rock deep from under the ground. They stretched up so high, when he looked up, he couldn’t see any sign of a ceiling. His footsteps echoed between them, the only noise there besides his heaving breathe. 

Which meant nothing was after him. For now. He slowed, coming to stop and leaned against one of the columns, pressing his forehead onto the cool stone. He felt his chest heave, and his limbs shake as though they were nothing more than jelly. He leaned closer to the structure, placing most of his weight onto it. He felt eyes all over him, scanning him. He turned around, placing his back against the column, and looked around, trying to see what was watching him. There was nothing. But he felt it was time to start running again, away from the invisible eyes. He bolted in a random direction, legs and stomach aching in revolt. 

Suddenly something darted out in the corner of his eye. He stopped, eyes trying to scan the dark. He saw nothing, but heard the heavy, wet breaths of something he certainly did not want to mess with. He took off again, in the opposite direction of the what he thought the beast was, barely keeping his feet under him.  Dipper could hear the snap of teeth behind him, echoed against the beat of footsteps, and pushed himself harder. Soon he came to what appeared to be the end of the hall. Two large, ornate doors stood, carved intricately with patterns he couldn’t make out. He threw himself onto them, and attempted to throw one open. But it was far too heavy to just be swung open. 

Hearing the creature come closer, he pulled on one of the handles with all his strength. The door began to open, but slowly. As soon as the crack was wide enough, Dipper slid through, dragging the door back into place. He leaned against it, waiting for the creature to run into it, but there was nothing. Not a sound. 

He stayed there for a moment to catch his breath. He could see it come from his mouth in small clouds, and it occurred to him how cold it was in the room. As he gasped, and waited for his heart to slow down so it didn’t feel like a bluebird was trapped in his ribcage, he could make out a faint, orange light.  He pulled himself up by the door handle, and slowly made his way to it.

As he drew closer, he realized it was an enormous lit fireplace. The mantle and it’s surrounding enclosure was brilliantly carved, etched with forests and it’s creatures. Dipper swore he saw them move, but he put he blamed the flickering lights of the fire and his own tired eyes. He kneeled down as close as he could get to the fire, rubbing his arms and hands, trying to get warm and trying to forget the feeling of eyes on him once again. 

Soon enough, he began to feel warm again, almost enough to feel drowsy. He fought to keep his drooping eyes open, so he stood and started to look around the room his was in. Despite the large fire, the room was still quite dim.  A long black table stretched out in front of him, covered in glittering spider webs and and small statues and vases. To his side stood a tall, ornate mirror. He avoided that.

Suddenly, in the back of the room, far past the table, a bright light began to shine, glittering and dancing like light on a pool of water.  Curious, he walked towards it, wondering if his eyes were playing tricks or not.  

It was a small, heavily decorated boudoir with a mirror attached. He winced at his reflection- stubble long, hair tangled and dirty, not to mention the scratches and torn clothing, and the bags under his eyes had never been worse. But despite that, what really caught his attention was what was on the boudoir. 

It was covered in silver and gold boxes, some overflowing with long strands of pearls and jewels. Crystalline glasses etched with golden patterns stood in twos, surrounded by golden plates. Golden jewelry, laced with diamonds and rubies and onyx covered almost every area, shining bright and begging to be worn. 

A large silver box, covered in golden inlays, stood in the center of the mess.  Dipper, curiously feeling a bit like Pandora, lifted his hands to both sides of the lid, lifting it up. It’s contents glowed, shining like a small sun. Inside was a large collar, heavily laden with diamonds and sapphires. 

Dipper lifted it from the box, holding it in front of his neck in the mirror. Without thinking, he began to lower it onto his chest, when a black shape appeared behind him in his reflection. He dropped the necklace in a panic, spinning to face what it was and run if need be. But what he saw was not what he was expecting. 

It looked like a shadow, with sparkling skin like obsidian, dressed all in black silk. A long flowing cape was attached to it’s arms with golden bands, and stretched down from the collar, which was raised up to meet the back of it’s head, which wore an intricate headpiece that seemed to sprout the back of it’s head.  Around it’s waist was a golden belt, covered in small gems that glittered at it moved. 

The apparition looked like it was dancing, arms held delicately out as it twirled and swayed. It began to prance towards him, arms swaying to make the cape flow and twist to its steps. Dipper moved from the boudoir, pressing himself against a column, unsure of what to do. It was as is his legs refused to run anymore. 

The figure spun faster now, before stopping, facing Dipper. He could see that it had no face, no sort of feature. He gaped, frozen as it started dancing again. It dipped it’s arms low, gently swaying them as the quickly stepped to the side, and threw their arms up, cape billowing out behind them. The shadow creature moved towards Dipper again, slowly pirouetting, letting the clothe spin behind him. Dipper closed his eyes and held his breath as the creature came to stop inches in front of him, a hand the color of ink stretched as though to touch his cheek. 

It pulled away, and his eyes snapped open. It slowly pranced away, arms moving back and forth, occasionally twisting back to look at him, hand outstretched, as though trying to entice him into a game. Dipper wondered if this was a trap, or his own delirious mind seeing things that weren’t there. 

The creature moved rhythmically, moving closer to him and running back, all while still dancing. Dipper felt himself drawn into the game, and soon found himself dancing. The creature grabbed his hand, spinning him out and swung him in circles, before Dipper pulled it in, gaining the upper hand. They began to waltz, in a weird sort of way. It reminded him of when he and Mabel ‘waltzed’ at a party. Silly with overexaggerated movements.  The shadow began to lead him down the hall along side the table, the both of them spinning and twirling, and Dipper began to smile, almost breaking out into a laugh. 

The apparition let go of one of his hands, spinning him out. They both ran back to where they had been just moments before, rejoining to wildly waltz, arms dipping low and swinging up high, spinning and stepping in circles as the shadow led Dipper closer to the fireplace. 

It spun him out, letting go of his hand.They skipped and twirled around the other, drawing farther away from each other. Dipper spun once more, laughing loudly as a smile stretched across his face, and stopped facing the creature, stretching his arms out towards him. His mind spun, and he felt giddily delirious as the creature approached closer and closer.

And then it was gone, and Dipper was the only one there, spinning, laughing with his hands over his head, watching as the black glittering fabric billowed from behind him. 

Wait, fabric?

Dipper stepped over to the mirror to see a strange reflection. Long gone was the stubble, scars and torn clothes and messy hair. Instead he was wearing the outfit the shadow was wearing. The cape draped delicately over his arm, embedded with small star-like gems. The collar reached the middle of the back of his head, and plunged extremely low down his front, stopping just below his belly button, revealing most of his chest. The belt was snug over his hips, and seemed to jingle as he walked.  

His hair was swept back, looking sleek and shiny, and exposed his birthmark. But it was covered by an ornate headpiece made up of strands of small gems, with a large triangular one sitting over the mark. It’s strands looped down, over, and through his hair to connect with the the intricately woven piece at the pack of his head. Around his neck was a similar piece, only more heavily covered with larger gems, with strands that dropped past his pecs. Another triangular gem was nestled on his throat, only bright yellow. 

Dipper swallowed hard at the sight, reaching forward to touch the mirror to make sure it was actually his reflection and no one else’s. As he touched it, the surface began to ripple as though it were water. He snapped his hand back, only to have it be followed by a leather gloved one. 

Dipper gasped, stepping backwards until he was pressed against the table, staring as more the figure appeared from the depths of the mirror. The other hand came out next, followed by a foot.

Bill rolled his back forward, pulling himself out of the mirror with a satisfactory grin.  He stepped out full from the mirror. Dipper’s eyes never left him. Bill was no longer wearing yellow, but was now in mostly black and something similar to what he wore. 

A black shirt with golden embroidery replaced the shirt and jacket, and a cape attached at the shoulders billowed out from behind him. His collar plunged  down his chest, but stopped midway. His normal dress pants and shoes were replaced with skin tight leggings and leather riding boots.  He was wearing a heavily decorated circlet, covered in symbols and small triangles. 

Bill smirked at the boy’s surprise and approached him. He made startled little noises and gasps, as though trying to say something. The demon decided to speak first. 

"Hush, my dear. Do not be afraid. How do you like your gifts? Does the outfit not please you, Pine Tree? " he murmured, gently placing his hand on Dipper’s cheek. For a moment, he seemed to want to lean into the touch, but he pulled away, leaning back instead. Tears sprang to his eyes before he could stop them, all the stress and terror culminating right then at the appearance of Bill.

"No," Dipper moaned, trying to hold back a sob, shaking his head as Bill chuckled. 

"Can you speak so of your bridal wear? We match, don’t we?" Bill said with a chuckle, pressing closer to Dipper as the boy’s eyes widened. Dipper shook his head, saying no over and over again, not believing what he was hearing as Bill pressed his lips over the boys jaw, peppering him with kisses. He pulled back, stepping away from Dipper as the boy tried to catch his breath. Bill pressed a hand to his chin, eyes raking over the boy. 

"It is missing something, don’t you agree, darling?" Bill said, before clapping his hands together. Dipper jumped at the sudden noise. As he pulled his hands away slowly, a long strand of pearls and sapphires appeared from his palms. Dipper stared, mind blank as it felt numb and dizzy at the same time. He felt about ready to pass out. 

"This should do it, ey?" Bill said, stepping closer to the mirror. "Come, my dear."

He held out his hand for Dipper, but the boy just stared blankly into space. 

"Pine Tree, don’t try my patience. Shyness is cute on you, but-"

Bill was cut off as Dipper’s body crumpled to the floor. The strand of pearls dropped from his hand, breaking and sending the beads over the floor as Bill ran to the boy, cradling his head and shoulders in his arm. As he looked at the boy’s face, he noticed the cracked and dry lips and the dark half circles under his eyes. He kicked himself for not seeing that sooner, being too busy consumed with his want for him. 

"Pine Tree, wake up, please," Bill whispered, uncharacteristically worried as he tried to carefully nudge Dipper awake. "C’mon, kid…"

Dipper’s eyes fluttered open, but only halfway. He tried to squirm from Bill’s hold, but he was too weak - Bill barely even had to hold him. 

"Shh shh shh, Dipper, " Bill said, conjuring a crystal glass of water, " Please drink."

He held the glass to his lips, but Dipper turned his head, quietly murmuring gibberish. Bill sighed, knowing that the boy wouldn’t drink, paranoid over the rule.

"You haven’t eaten or drank in days. The water won’t hurt or bind you I promise, " Bill said fervently, raising the glass back to his mouth. Dipper, desperate and thirsty, opened his mouth, and drank as much as he could, before starting to cough and sputter.

Bill placed the glass down, and lifted the boy closer to him. Dipper tried to struggle, still coughing, but his body ached in protest. Bill held the boy to his chest, gently rocking. He pressed his lips against the boy’s temple, making him fall asleep. Bill gingerly picked up the boy into a bridal carry, treating him as though he was made of porcelain. 

"Rest now, Dipper."


	13. If You Dream Something More Than Once, It's Bound To Come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 'stranger' visits Greasy's, and Dipper wakes up. 
> 
> I just want to give a shout-out to all of the lovely anons, and those not on anon, who have sent me the loveliest headcanons and ideas the past view days, along with everyone who has been leaving comments here! You guys really make my day. Bless your hearts! <3

Lazy Susan looked up from the cash register when the bell on the door rang. A lanky, well dressed man walked through, staring at his surroundings. He had scruffy dirty blonde hair, and dark brown eyes. She smiled and waved. 

"Hello there! Welcome to Greasy's! What can I get'cha?"

"Stack of chocolate chip pancakes. To go, please, " the man said absentmindedly, pulling out a black leather wallet. 

"Alrighty!" Susan chirped, scribbling down the order, and sticking the paper through the window. "Anything else?"

"No, thank you."

"How about some coffee while ya wait? On the house!" she said, picking up a half full coffee pot. He crinkled his nose. 

"Not much of a coffee person."

"You new in town?" Susan pried, filling another customer's cup. 

"Just passing through. I live up north and then some, " he chuckled, leaning on the counter. "I don't mean to be nosy, but what's going on in town? Saw a lot of cop cars."

"Oh it is the most tragic thing! " Susan gasped, still filling the cup as it began to pour over. "A boy went missing about a week ago, and no one's seen him since! His family is worried sick! He's a sweet little thing, I can't imagine anything bad happenin' to him."

"Oh god, that's awful, " he replied. "I'll keep a look out while driving. Have any flyers?"

"They're all over town! And there's some next to the door too," she replied, finally putting the coffee down as a to-go box of pancakes appeared from the window. She placed it in a plastic bag with the word 'Greasy's' printed on the front. The man threw a ten dollar bill on the counter, and took the bag. 

"Thank you, m'am," he said with a grin. For a moment she swore she saw his eye shine gold. But she passed it off as the lighting.

"No problem! Have a nice day!" she called as he left the restaurant, bells chiming behind him.

\-----

Dipper's eyes fluttered open, bleary and still full of sleep. He hoped that everything had been a dream, and he was back in the shack. As his vision cleared, he found himself back in his room, tucked in bed under at least three blankets. His clothing had been replaced with a pair of silky white pajamas, embroidered with small pine trees on the cuffs. He groaned, collapsing back onto the pillows. At least the bed was soft and warm. 

'Not to mention safe'," he thought as he rolled onto his side. He saw one of the wardrobe doors open, and hanging from it was the outfit he had danced himself into. On the floor was a chest, opened to reveal the multitude of jewelry that had been on him, including an abundance of others.  

"So that happened, too...," Dipper murmured, running his hand through his hair, remembering what Bill had said. "Wedding attire? Like hell I'd ever marry him."

He sat up, and curled his legs up to his chest, resting his chin on his knees, and was suddenly startled by a knock on the door. Bill slowly opened the door, peering around it to look at Dipper.

"So you are awake! I was worried, actually, I thought you weren't going to wake up for awhile. But, that's a relatively silly fear, ain't it, kid?" Bill said, walking unhurriedly to his bedside, as though afraid the boy would bolt. He had a plastic bag in his hands, and Dipper could smell pancakes. His mouth watered.

"Are those..." he mumbled, gesturing to the bag. Bill twisted it around, showing the 'Greasy's' logo. 

"Yep! Pancakes, straight from Greasy's! Since you won't eat anything from here, I compromised. I got you some water too, "Bill said, lifting the bag to Dipper. He took it, and practically ripped open the bag to get to the box. A bottle of water, a plastic knife and fork, and a pomegrante spilled out, which was noticed by Dipper. He ignored it, and turned to the box. He opened it, and nearly forgot to use the plastic silverware that had come with it to eat. He cut into the the pancakes, and shoved a huge portion into his mouth. He nearly moaned at the taste of it after almost a week of nothing. 

Suffice to say, it did not go unnoticed by Bill, who had started to watch him rapidly shove pancake into his mouth.

"Woah, woah there Pine Tree! You'll get yourself sick if you eat too fast! Drink some water please, " Bill begged, twisting the cap off the bottle and offered it to Dipper. He took it, and nearly chugged the entire thing.

"Come up for air! Don't drink the entire thing!" Bill fretted. He really didn't want Pine Tree to choke or get sick. He was weak enough as it was.  Dipper eyed him warily, before slowing down a bit. Bill grabbed the chair from the desk, pulling it to the side of the bed. 

He didn't really know what to do after that. So he started talking- one thing he was good at. 

"I was thinking, if you feel up to it, I could take you on a tour? Y'know, of the house and grounds, since it is pretty large, and I know it has stuff you would like, " Bill said, leaning forward. Dipper gave him a sideways glare, and continued eating without a word.  Bill's mind raced for something else. 

"Did you know that some creatures actually live in the woods here?" Bill asked, knowing that that might perk Dipper's interest. The boy looked at him sideways again, eyebrows raised. So it did. "Usually they manifest themselves from dreams that are dreamt a lot. It's pretty neat."

Dipper merely hummed in response. 

"Sooo speaking of dreams, you wouldn't believe what Sheriff Blubs dreams about. Go on, guess! "Bill said, grinning awkwardly. When Dipper didn't answer, he replied for him. "He dreams about....Durland. It was the most surreal, Salvador Dali-esque dream I had ever seen in my life. Y'know the melting clocks painting? Imagine that, but Durland's face."

A corner of Dipper's mouth curved up, causing Bill to smile ear to ear. 

"It gets better. It went from surrealist to french rococo in ten seconds flat. Now imagine the Swing painting. But with Durland's face."

Dipper shuddered, and broke out laughing. The demon found himself laughing along as well. 

"French - wheeze- rococo? Wouldn't take -haha- Blubs as a dude who liked it, " Dipper wheezed between laughs. 

"Trust me, Pine Tree, everyone in town's dreams are weird, even without my involvement, "Bill chuckled, leaning back in the chair.  Dipper quieted down, setting the plate aside. In a quick motion, he picked up the pomegranate, and tossed it in the air, catching and tossing it over and over again. Bill felt his throat tighten. 

"Why are you telling me all of this? And not trying to coerce me into eating this?" Dipper looked down at Bill, raising the fruit up to his face. "And why even buy me food from my realm? Goes against what you want, doesn't it Bill?"

Dipper examined his face for something- anger, frustration- but what he got was something he didn't expect. Pain. Bill Cipher looked pained. He watched as Bill took the pomegranate from his hand, fingers gently ghosting over his palm and stood. 

"I am not going to try to force you, Dipper Pines, "Bill said, walking a few paces from the bedside, rolling the fruit in his hands. He said his name like he revered it as something sacred, and Dipper didn't know how to respond. "As much I as would like you to stay, as much as I  _want_ you to stay, I will not force your decision. But you need to eat and drink something. I'd rather not have you die on my watch." 

Dipper felt his face turn red, from what, he didn't know. Bill turned back towards Dipper, face concerned, but eyes never reaching his, resting instead on the fruit in his hands. 

"But, why me?" Dipper asked, hands gently resting on his elbows, arms wrapped across his chest as he looked at Bill for some explanation. 

"I...hold you in high regard, Pine Tree. You are by far one of the most intriguing, most intelligent meatsacks I've ever had the pleasure of meeting, "Bill responded, his voice sounding tight as he walked towards the door. "I'll check on you a bit. You should get some more rest, alright?"

Dipper just nodded, biting his lower lip as Bill closed the door behind him.Up until now, the thought that had yelled in the back of his head was that all of this was just some ploy to mess with him. But now, he didn't know what to think. 


	14. Oh, Dream Weaver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper explores, and Bill weaves.
> 
> sorry for not updating sooner! Thanksgiving and all that.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LgCWgfwlk0M

The next few days came and went the same way: Bill bringing Dipper food from the human world, talking a little and leaving when the silence became to loud for them both.  Dipper slowly started to reciprocate, adding more and more from his side of the conversation. The awkward silence that came after it was something he could deal with, but the the unreadable emotion on Bill’s face…for some reason it pained him to see it. 

That, and Bill told him he was on bed rest until he thought Dipper was better.  Dipper found this ridiculous, and itched to move around, but Bill in his omniscience would come into the room whenever he got out of bed, and put him right back into it. 

But today was the day he was going to leave the bed, and put his foot down with Bill. 

Dipper threw back the covers, and swung his feet off the bed. He stood, and crept towards the wardrobe. 

'So far, so good,' he thought, quickly grabbing some clothes, and headed back toward the bed. He exchanged the pajamas for a light plaid button up and a pair of jeans. 

"At least Bill knows what I normally wear," Dipper said, straightening the collar, "and didn’t give me all formal stuff. Speaking of him, he should be here by now…"

But there was no sign of him anywhere. Something in the back of his head began to worry, but the rest of him shouted to try the door, maybe this was his way of saying no more bed rest.  He did, and it swung open easily. But before he stepped into the hall, all the memories of getting lost and chased came back, and he felt himself break into a cold sweat. 

"No way Dipper. You can make it through this, just one step at a time," he slowly told himself as he stepped into the hallway, closing the door behind him. If he remembered correctly, the notes Bill had left beforehand had him going right…or was it left? He decided to go left, and see where it took him.

Surprisingly enough,  the house was  _normal._ Still twisty and slightly labyrinthine, but Dipper found navigating it easier. It seemed more like an old Victorian house, with large windows filtering light into grand parlors, elegant lights, and there was a large split staircase leading down into the main foyer, at least what Dipper thought was the foyer.  But what really surprised Dipper was the appearance of more color, other than that of the lights. Deep reds and golds, blues and blacks had started to permeate the gray, making the walls, floors, etc. look mottled.

Dipper went down the steps, his footfalls echoing loudly through the room. He wondered if they would draw Bill out, but there was still no sign of the dream demon anywhere. Dipper began to wonder if he had gone out to some different realm, and couldn’t leave just to usher him back to bed. 

'Or he's hurt, injured, dying,' the voice in the back of his head whispered, but Dipper tried not to listen to it, just like all the times it had went off when Mabel or Stan, or anyone he cared about was no where to be found.. Not that he cared for Bill-he just worried about uncertainties. Besides, Bill was an all powerful demon, he could shrug off any sort of attack. 

He meandered around the foyer until he found a large set of doors to the far right. Beyond them was a small sitting room full of cozy chairs and a small piano. The room lead out into a hallway, which Dipper recognized as the one that had the door to the Mirror Room and dining room. He decided to see if Bill was in there, and quickly located the door, knocking on it, and watched as it melted. He peered inside, but there was no sign of Bill. 

"Huh," Dipper said quietly, "I wonder where he could be…"

He left, and began to wander down the hallway, peering into whatever rooms he came across. Many doors were locked, and few opened. Some were music rooms, filled with instruments, and some were like greenhouses that looked more like small jungles condensed into a single space, filled with bright parrots and macaws, and Dipper could hear the croaks of frogs and a plethora of other animals hiding deep within. But one thing remained the same in all of them: no sign of Bill.

Soon he came to the end of the hall where there was a single door. It was dark oak, covered with wrought gold vines and triangles. Dipper could hear noise from within, and decided to turn the knob. It opened, and Dipper peered through the crack. He could see Bill, back towards the door, as he stood over what seemed to be a loom, but not a loom. There was no cloth or anything like it, just a shapeless, colorful bright…thing. Dipper opened the door wider, and slipped through.  

Bill either didn’t know he was there, or did but was to busy with what he was doing to care. Dipper watched as he appeared to pluck wisps or smoke-like threads from the matter, and place them over and under others, as though he was weaving.  Whatever he was working on flashed a different color, and it emitted noises - laughter, music - and Bill pulled his hands away, and Dipper was surprised to see him smile. He began to wonder what he was doing…

"Hello Pine Tree," Bill said, causing Dipper to jump.

"Um, hi," Dipper replied as Bill turned around to face him.

"You should be in bed," Bill smirked,"Do I need to duct tape you in or something?"

"Well you didn’t come and stop me today, so I took it as an okay to launch. And I feel fine, Bill. I refuse to stay there a minute longer, " Dipper said, smirking back in equal measure.  Bill raised his hands up in mock surrender. 

"Alright, kid, you win. You’re off bed rest. Happy?"

"Very," Dipper replied, nodding his head curtly.They were silent a few moments before Dipper’s curiosity got the best of him.

"So, what exactly were you doing?" he asked, stepping closer to the loom-not-loom. Bill placed a hand on the small of his back, and drew him closer to the apparatus, but kept his distance. 

"I’m a dream demon, kid, "Bill explained," I weave dreams. I can make or make them go in whatever direction I want. Good ones, bad ones, turning good to bad and vice versa. The one I was just working on was a nightmare to a good dream- little kid, 6 years old, south Texas. Quite the doozy. Why I didn’t come up to force you back into bed."

"Wow…you really do all that?" Dipper said, staring up at Bill. He always thought Bill just made nightmares."How many of my dreams have you affected?"

"Yup. And a good portion, but, I’m not going into too many details," he said," Hungry? I can run out real quick."

"What? C’mon! " Dipper said, turning towards Bill as he headed towards the door. "At least one dream."

Bill’s grin spread from ear to ear, teasing, and made a show of closing his one eye. “Wink! It’s kinda hard to tell, since I only have one eye. Greasy’s okay?”

Dipper sighed. ” I’m not hungry Bill.”

The grin faltered. “Okay.”

"But," Dipper continued, grabbing the demon’s attention," I would like that tour you mentioned. I did see some rooms I thought were interesting."

"Well why didn’t you say so?" Bill was next to him in a second, offering his arm. "Shall we?"

Dipper stared at the limb, before taking it. “We shall.”


	15. Blinded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper searches, and a room is found. 
> 
> This chapter is literally all fluff and references. I'm a sap who just wants a big library. sorry friends

It took about three days to fully explore the manor, spreading from various rooms full of wondrous things from personal jungle greenhouses to opera houses, to the gardens around the house alive and green as though eternal springtime, excluding the woods with a promise to see them sooner or later. Dipper was amazed- and he though the Northwest Mansion was huge. It seemed more like a lean-to compared to Bill’s. 

When they re-entered the house, Dipper asked how it ever got that way.Bill simply shrugged.

"It expanded over the years," he explained, " Dreams augmented themselves onto it, and I just let them go for it. Now I have a palace!"

Dipper laughed, half his mouth twisting into a grin. 

"So, you have bits and pieces of random peoples  _dream_ houses?” Dipper grinned. Bill smiled, and gently smacked him upside the head. 

"Very funny, Pine Tree. Just for that, I won’t show you the last room," he said smugly, hands clasping behind his back as he walked ahead. "Shame. You would have liked it."

"Fine. I’ll find it myself. It won’t be too hard, "Dipper said, jutting his chin in the air. "A piece of cake."

"A piece of cake, hm? Well how’s this for a slice?" Bill murmured, suddenly close as he tied a piece of cloth around Dipper’s eyes.

"Wha-hey! No fair Bill!" Dipper protested, hands moving to untie the fabric. Bill grabbed them, holding them for a second before dropping them to Dipper’s sides. 

"Tell you what, kid, I’ll occasionally give you a hint, since you now lack visual aids," Bill said chipperly. Dipper groaned. 

"Fine. But if I end up in the pond I’m kicking your ass."

"Deal."

—-

He had stumbled around the house for an hour or so, Bill chuckling over his shoulder with small bits of encouragement and some hints, as he found doors, occasionally asking if it was right or not. Some doors were very distinctive-  doorknobs varied, and noise from beyond them were an occasional dead-giveaway. Others were tricky, with run of the mill everything about them, not a single noise, or even an inlaid pattern on the door itself.

Eventually he came to a large set of double doors. He rested his hands upon the handles, knowing at once that he had certainly not been there before. Before he could even declare that it was the room, he felt Bill’s presence behind him. 

"Found it, didn’t I?" Dipper asked, smug. 

"Indeed. Step back a few feet, will you? I’m opening the door, and no peeking!" Bill said. Dipper had a bemused grin on his face as he lowered his hands. 

"O-kay…"

Bill waved his hand in front of his eyes, just to check, before opening the doors wide. He turned back towards the boy, biting his lip in anticipation.

"Alright, walk forward," Bill said. Dipper lightly chuckled, stepping forward until Bill stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.  Bill closed the doors with the wave of hand, and ignored when Dipper jumped from the noise. 

"Don’t be nervous, Pine Tree. Everything’s alright, " Bill cooed. He snapped his fingers, and every candle in the room went ablaze in light. 

"Can I take the blindfold off now?" Dipper asked, slightly impatient. Bill pulled on the knot, and the cloth fell down. Once Dipper’s eyes adjusted to the light, he gasped at what he saw around him. 

It was a giant library, with shelves upon shelves filled with ancient scrolls and books galore. And he thought that the collection in his room was large, although he had finished a portion of it during his forced bedrest. But this was every library in he every been in combined. Hell, it was the kind of library he had wanted since forever.

"Oh my god," Dipper murmured. "How many…"

"Many. I have the entire library of Alexandria in here! Not to mention copy of every book, text, scroll, etc. ever made in here, "Bill said. 

"Someone’s dream library?" Dipper asked, turning back towards Bill. Bill smiled and walked to his side. 

"A bit. Most of it’s of my own collecting. But, " he paused, taking Dipper’s hand in his own, and Dipper felt his cheeks redden. "I suppose all of it’s yours."

"What?" Dipper said, breathless.

"The whole thing. Every text, scroll, what have you, is yours, "Bill said, waving his arm over the the array, but never once letting go of Dipper’s hand.

"I…I don’t know what to say…" Dipper said, gently pulling away from Bill’s grip, as he began to meander around.  Bill wanted to grab it back and trace every line of it, and press it against his heart, his lips, but held back. 

"Thank you! This…this is incredible!  I don’t know what I could ever do to repay you!" Dipper exclaimed, face lit up like a small child’s on Christmas. Bill could think of one thing, but pushed it down deep for Dipper’s sake. 

"You don’t have to repay me. Twas a gift," Bill responded. But Dipper was already gone, gathering a stack of books in his arms, and he couldn’t help but smile. 

'Bill Cipher,' he thought, 'what have you gotten yourself into.'


	16. It Was Only A Kiss, How Did It End Up Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper is unsure of himself, and Bill jumps (to conclusions). 
> 
> I'm not entirely sure on this chapter. It's getting close to finals, and my brain is partially fried. eeeey lmaoooo

Two weeks had passed before Dipper noticed something was wrong. Not with Bill, he seemed, well normal, to say the least. But with  _him._

He felt himself looking forward to seeing the demon, leaping from bed to hurriedly get dressed and run to the door, only to find him waiting there, Greasy's in hand, and with something planned for the day, whether it be holing themselves up in the library, or wandering around in the gardens and forest.  With half-shunned blushes and a rapid heart Dipper thought how he would take his arm, and Bill would point out every creature they came across, how they came from dreams, or had somehow made their way into the Mindscape.  How he and Bill would be up half the night, just talking until Bill had to return to his duties, and insisted Dipper went to sleep.  How Bill would lean forward, as though to whisper something, only to pull away, leaving Dipper expectant and confused. How he noticed the errant pomegranates lounging around- such as the one sitting on his desk-, each one more tempting than the last, and why, he couldn't figure out why. 

He had no clue what was going on. So he pushed it down deep, content to decipher it later.  But now was not the time; had discussed something special for that day.  Reaching into the wardrobe, he felt his fingers brush against silken fabric. Curious, he reached up, grabbed the hanger, and pulled it out, revealing glittering and shadow-like cloth. Dipper instantly remembered it from all those days ago- three weeks, to be exact. 

The thought made him worry- what if Mabel and Stan had given up? What if he never went home? It wasn't that he hated being there, but he longed for home. What if they decided he wasn't  _worth_ rescuing? 

'No,' Dipper admonished himself,' They would never do that. Besides, it might just be taking them awhile. Bill  _did_ block every route in or out. And you did your own research here too. Anything that could've been of use was missing.'

'Bill had taken plenty of precautions', he admitted, rubbing the fabric between his fingers, gently worrying the cloth. He sighed, staring down at the material, watching as it caught the dim light in his room. It was like staring up into the sky outside the shack at night, and if he concentrated hard enough, he swore he could see small little constellations. On a whim he held it in front of him, pressed against his chest. It wasn't that bad of an outfit, and the soft fabric was, for lack of a better word, heavenly...

It wouldn't hurt to wear it, if only for a few minutes. 

\----

Bill knocked on Dipper's door for the third time, bag of food firmly in hand. He was either asleep or caught up in a book, but his timing was almost always perfect, opening the door as soon as he raised his hand to knock.  But he couldn't knock and wait all day. A large cluster of will-o'-the-wisps - from Susan, age 15, Louisiana - were migrating through the woods, and like hell he was going to let Dipper miss it. He lowered his hand to the knob, and slowly twisted it. 

Opening the door a crack, he peered inside. The bag slipped from his grip, and fell with a soft thud, unnoticed and forgotten in an instant. 

Dipper was wearing the wedding attire. The one article of clothing Bill himself had shoved deep into the wardrobe, so Dipper wouldn't have to see it. 

Bill silently watched, mouth agape and cheeks flushed gold, as Dipper swung the shimmering fabric around him, smiling at how it flowed, even spinning to capture the full affect, watching his own reflection. He actually was enjoying the fact that he was wearing it.

'What are you doing, man? He's accepted-go!' his mind screamed without a second thought, and he pushed open the door. It creaked, alerting Dipper of his entrance. He immediately stopped, turning to face Bill, face red and in shock as the demon grabbed him by the waist, lifting him up, and spun him around, an ecstatic look of stretched against his face. Dipper, confused and somewhat dizzy, awkwardly smiled.

"Bill? What-"

Before Dipper could finish his sentence, Bill had lowered him, and placed his lips on his, capturing him in a kiss, gentle, yet passionate. After his initial shock, Dipper melted into it, arms reaching to wrap around Bill's neck as he felt long fingers tangle themselves in his hair.  The two of them stayed like that for what felt like hours, before Bill pulled away, bringing a hand to cup the other's cheek, staring at him with a look of utter adoration, and Dipper swore he had never seen such a look on his face at any time before. 

"Dipper," he finally managed to say with bated breath," have you..."

He didn't need to finish his sentence- Dipper knew exactly what he was going to say. And he struggled with an answer. He knew he should say no...but why was part of him saying yes? 

"I...I'm...I don't...," Dipper struggled, averting his gaze from Bill, biting his lower lip. Bill looked at him concerned, before something red caught his gaze- the pomegranate on the desk, untouched and still whole. A feeling of dread filled his chest, a twisting knot of hurt and yearning, realizing what had happened. 

"Oh," came out the forced reply, dropping his hands from Dipper, shaky. Dipper looked back at him, and for a split second,saw the worst look of pain flash across his face. But Bill put on a mask of flustered calm, swallowing hard.  But Dipper watched his golden eye, unchanging with the rest of the demon's face- broken and forlorn.

"I'm-," he stilted, as though his of his useful words had suddenly stopped, trapped deep in his chest,"I apologize. I don't know what came upon me, Dipper. I'll check on you later."

"Wait, Bill!" Dipper called to him, but he left the room with a bright flash of light. He felt a tightness in his breast, and he pressed a hand to his lips, still warm from the kiss, and felt tears spring into his eyes. 

And he couldn't place why.


	17. Let Me Count The Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper makes a friend and a choice.

Bill was avoiding him and It didn't help the guilt he was feeling. Dipper saw him fewer and fewer, barely speaking, no adventures, when only a few days ago they would be talking a mile a minute and traveling deeper and deeper in the woods, Dipper’s arm in his. Now it was like the demon had shut down, and seemed afraid to even touch him, as though he was made of paper and glass. It made his gut twist with guilt. And it wasn’t even really his fault! Bill had jumped to conclusions. 

But he would look at Bill, and up creeped the guilt. 

Lonesome, Dipper made his way into the garden, coming to stop next to the small, crystal-like pond. He picked up a small stone, and threw it onto the surface, watching as it skipped across. He sighed, dropping down to the ground, looking at the pond as the small ripples began to dissipate. 

"Stupid guilt…stupid kiss…," he muttered, face flushing as he remembered it. The feeling of Bill’s arms around him, the utterly blissful feeling of his lips against his, the want to say yes despite everything…

"What is even my problem," Dipper asked, exasperated as he fell backwards into the grass, content to watch the colorless sky and stew in his thoughts, if not for the gurgle and splash of water. Dipper sat up to see the face of a small nymph peeking out from the surface. 

"Wow…," Dipper said, staring at her, eyes wide. He hadn't seen one so close before! She raised a pale green hand above the surface, in it was the rock he had thrown. 

"Oh jeez, sorry! I didn't know you lived here, " Dipper quickly said, leaning towards the edge of the pond as she swam towards him. She came to a stop a few feet from the edge, and tossed the stone onto shore. 

"Thanks? I guess, " he replied, picking it up and rolling it in his hand. He expected her to leave, but found that she was still there, staring at him with concern.

"What?" he asked, staring back. She didn't verbally respond, but let out a small, worried sound like the babbling of a brook. He remembered that nymphs couldn’t really talk, only able to make noises associated with their source- in her case, water noises. 

"Are you asking what’s wrong?" she nodded, leaning forward on her hands. He sighed. 

"Well, there’s…you know the demon who lives in that house?" he pointed towards the manor. She nodded again. 

"Well, I guess he’s in love with me " she let out a somewhat joyful noise " and he kidnapped me a few weeks ago " she gasped, and let out a more angry gurgle. 

"I know! At first he was, well, him- a huge asshole, but now…he acts so much differently, like he’s changed, and I get this weird feeling in my chest when I think about him- it’s like guilt because of a stupid thing that happened that I’d rather not talk about, and there’s another entirely different one that makes me want to say yes and kiss him and I…don’t know."

She pursed her lips, tilting her head. She made a small noise, waves on a shore, and gestured toward his heart.

"My heart? What are you saying?" Dipper placed his hand over his heart, confused. She shook her head and gestured toward the manor. 

"I’m still confused."

She facepalmed, pointed towards him, then his heart, and back to the manor. Dipper’s face grew hot when he realized what she was saying.

"You mean, I’m in love with him?" he said, voice cracking. It did explain a lot…

"No- nooo way he-he kidnapped me! I mean, yeah he’s changed a lot since and he gave he a library and isn’t forcing me to do anything…but he won’t let me leave! But he’s hot. No wait that’s not a good excuse shit shit shit, " Dipper groaned, collapsing backward The nymph stood, and walked to his side before squatting next to him. 

"He’s a demon. He’s crazy. He possessed my body once," he said as though trying to list more reasons not to be in love with him, looking at her while she nodded. "But he’s just been so…nice? And we talk for hours and its just so…I don’t even…"

She nodded and poked his chest. 

"Alright, say if I was," he said, propping himself on his elbows," what should I do?"

She pointed up at the building, and he interpreted it as ‘talk to him’. If it weren’t for the fact she was a nymph, it would’ve been like talking to Mabel for advice.  

"Thanks for…talking to me? I appreciate it," Dipper said, getting up from the ground. "I guess I should talk to him…."

She clapped, happily gurgling and cooing. She jumped to her feet, and gave Dipper an encouraging pat on the back before plunging back into her pond.  He watched as she disappeared beneath the surface before turning back to the house. 

—-

Back in his room, Dipper paced. The nymph was right, of course, he was in love, but he just needed to figure out how deep it went before he made any drastic decisions. 

"Alright Dipper, let’s figure this out…," he said aloud, grabbing a notebook and pen from the desk, and flipped to a page. Mabel would’ve yelled at him for over thinking it, but this was how he worked. 

"Alright, I’m…always glad to see him, even now when he’s being a mopey sadsack…we can talk for hours without getting bored…he’s actually kind of funny and he cares about me…I care about him back…he smells nice…" 

Dipper filled an entire page in five minutes, and he came to the conclusion that he had it deep.  And he laughed for the first time in days. 

He had to find Bill. But there was one thing he had to do, and he threw open the doors to the wardrobe.

—-

Bill frowned at the dream in front of him. No matter what he did, nothing was going right. His fingers slipped, dropping strands, misplacing stitches, and it was a complete mess. Sorry Johnathon, age 18, New York. He sighed, pulling his hands away as the dream faded. That was the third dream today that he'd royally screwed up.  He couldn’t concentrate, focusing more on the damned kiss than anything else. 

The next dream came into view, and he moved to examine it. It was a normal dream for a five year old - Alex, England- and he saw no reason to mess with it.  As he moved his hands to send it away, he heard a soft creak from behind. 

He knew Dipper would find him sooner or later. 

"Bill?"

"Yes, Pine Tr-" Bill turned, and stopped dead in his tracks, eyes widening as he saw Dipper, covered in jewels and in the wedding clothes. He looked nervous, shy even, gently worrying his lower lip, eyes on an object in his hands.He turned them towards Bill, revealing a singular pomegranate. 

"I…I think I made my choice."


	18. Take Me To Chruch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nsfw warning. i'll probably edit this in the morning. sorry for the long ass pause though.

Bill froze as Dipper hesitantly came closer, nervously rolling the fruit in his hand. He came to stop in front of Bill, and slowly leaned forward, tilting his head up to gently catch Bill’s lips with his own. Bill, after taking a second to process what was going on, returned it, wrapping his arms around the boy’s waist and pulled him closer to his chest. He felt Dipper slowly begin to smile through the kiss as he felt arms snake their way around his neck. There was a dull thud from behind him as the boys hands relaxed, letting the pomegranate fell to the floor. He pulled away, if only for a second.

            "And you’re sure?"

            Dipper hummed, nodding his head. Bill captured his lips this time, one hand coming up to tangle itself into brunette curls. Dipper pressed himself closer, hands pulling on Bill’s lapels. Bill pulled away once more, burying his face in the crook of the boy’s neck.

            "My moon and stars, my dreams, whatever you wish I shall grant it. I am at your every command," Bill murmured, lips ghosting over his ear, jaw and neck, dragging them over the gaps of skin the jewelry made, leaving goosebumps in his wake. He felt a shiver run through his body, and Bill smirked, and began to press soft kisses along his neck up to his jaw, stopping to gently bite his ear.  Dipper let out a muffled moan, biting his lower lip. 

            “Sensitive, Pine Tree?” Bill cooed, and ran his tongue over the shell of his ear. Dipper shivered again.

            “Y-you were being pr-pretty romantic up until that comment. F-fuck you.”

            “Isn’t that the plan?”

            “Aren’t you going to wait until we’re, I don’t know, married or whatever?” Dipper slowly asked, regaining some composure. Bill pressed up against him more, pushing him against the wall.

            “It’s more of a metaphor, to be honest,” Bill replied, tracing his thumb over the boy’s jaw, the feeling somewhat alien to Dipper as he wasn’t wearing the familiar leather gloves, “There really isn’t such a thing as marriage with demons, it’s more…difficult to explain, really. Basically, you eat the food of the demon’s domain and/or you mate with them. One binds you to the realm, and by extension, the demon, the other is vice versa. Doing both is the closest thing to your ‘human marriage’, I suppose.”

            “Oh, that’s…well, I wasn’t exactly expecting anything normal to come out of this anyway, “Dipper responded with a small chuckle, dragging his hands down from Bill’s shoulders to his chest. “Where did the pomegranate go? I kinda dropped it.”

            Bill hummed in response, looking over his shoulder to find the fruit. It was laying almost underneath the dream loom, cast in bright light from the dream over it.  Bill quickly picked it up and returned to Dipper, cracking the shell open with a twist of his hands, revealing the bright fruit inside. He carefully scooped out a few seeds, and held them out to Dipper. He apprehensively picked up one, and popped it into his mouth, biting down onto the soft flesh of it. And with it, he was bound.  One after the other, Dipper ate the six seeds resting on Bill’s fingertips, leaving only red juice and stains.

            Before Bill could move his hand away to gather more seeds, Dipper gingerly grasped his wrist. Despite the warmth he felt in his cheeks, he slowly began to suck on the digits, lapping up the juice left behind from the seeds.  He had no idea what he was doing, but it was driving Bill absolutely _mad,_ if the slight cracking sounds from the pomegranate and the sharp gasp from Bill were any sort of clue.  The demon dropped the pomegranate once more to the floor, seeds scattering as he pulled his other hand away from Dipper’s mouth, quickly lunging forward to capture it with his, tasting the fruit on his lips. He wrapped his arms tightly around him, pressing him closer into the kiss and to his chest. Bill pulled away for only a second to smirk down at Dipper.

            “Ever teleported anywhere before?”

            Before Dipper could even respond, there was a bright flash of light, and suddenly they were in a new room, one that Dipper had not seen. A small fireplace, not as nearly as ornate as the one in the dining room, stood across from them, the embers were dim and were casting a low red light. Despite the dim light, Dipper could see that they were in a large bedroom, one wall covered in large windows looking out into the forest. The other surrounding walls were covered in large tapestries depicting large expanses of forests and creatures both magical and mundane. A small table and chairs stood close to the fire place, and a canopy bed stood against the wall, larger than Dipper’s own and ornately carved, but with what, Dipper couldn’t quite make out. 

            “Where are we? I mean, I know it’s a bedroom- is it yours?” Dipper murmured, throwing another glance around the room. Bill nodded, lowering his head to nuzzle his neck.

            “Ours.”

            Bill slowly rolled his head back up to lock eyes with the boy before gently kissing him once more, leading them closer to the bed. Dipper felt his knees back into the edge of the mattress, and combined with Bill slightly pushing him, nearly fell backwards onto the bed, if not for the arm that quickly snaked around his waist. He pulled away, somewhat breathless, to give the demon a glare, only to receive another smirk. Bill brushed his lips down Dipper’s jaw to his neck.

            “As much as I love seeing you in all of this,” he said, idly running a hand over the strands of gold and Dipper’s exposed chest,” It’s a bit of a hassle to get to that lovely little neck of yours…I could so easily just take it off of you…piece…by piece…”

            Dipper tightened his grip on Bill’s lapels as he spoke, but soon gradually moved them to undo his bowtie and the top few buttons of his shirt. He could feel him start to grin against his jaw, and felt a small nip where it met his neck. He expected some sort of quip or snarky remark from him, but instead sensed his hands move down to undo the large belt around his waist, and heard it fall to the floor with a soft chorus of chimes.  The hands moved away for a moment as Bill quickly shed his jacket, and Dipper took the chance to slide the bands connecting the cape to his arms off before moving to undo the rest of the buttons on Bill’s shirt, fingers fumbling on each one- from nervousness or excitement he could tell.

            But Bill stopped him, gently grabbing his hands and pulled him closer, locking his lips in his. He released his grip on him, hands moving almost excruciatingly slow on Dipper’s chest. They slid under his the collar of his shirt to his shoulders, pushing the soft fabric off of him and exposing more of his chest.  Dipper moaned at feeling, moving his arms to shed the top completely. He moved to remove the heavy jewelry around his neck, but once again, Bill stopped him.

            “I think I changed my mind on them,” he purred, pushing him to half sit, half lay on the bed, “I’m going to have you wearing nothing but them…”

            He crawled on top of Dipper, gently biting the exposed flesh between his necklaces and jaw. Dipper hissed, hands flying up to clasp his shoulders. Bill straightened back up, running his hands down his sides to his hips, fingernails lightly scratching against Dipper’s skin. He gasped, unconsciously arching his back and his hands clenched the silken bed sheets as Bill began to palm him through his pants.

            “Very sensitive, huh?” Bill smirked as he began to tug the rest of Dipper’s clothing down. Dipper’s hands shot down all too eagerly to aid in removing the restraining cloth. “Hard already, Pine Tree? Surprise, surprise.”

            “A-again, romantic up until tha-ah!” Dipper groaned as Bill lazily rubbed a thumb over his slit, fingers curved almost a little too tight around him. He shakily propped himself up to look at Bill, who look all too pleased with Dipper’s reactions as he continued, watching as he squirmed and turned three shades of red.  He pulled his hand away, drawing out a whine.

            He stood, slowly rolling his shoulders, feeling Dipper’s eyes directly on him. He gradually shed his shirt, letting it fall behind him as he moved to remove his pants. Dipper couldn’t tear his eyes away, feeling a mix of emotions whirlwind in his chest- anticipation, excitement, all wound up in nervousness.

            And soon enough Bill stood in front of him, completely nude and Dipper had no clue had to react when everything turned to panic mode. When Bill climbed back over him, he slid back away from him, shoulders becoming as red as his face. He looked at him, confused.

            “Are you alright? Do you want to stop?” Bill asked, backing away a few inches. Dipper bit his lip, nervously shifting his glance away.

            “It’s just I’m-fuck,” Dipper spat out,” I’m not exactly experienced with this kind of thing.”

            Sure he had had boyfriends and girlfriends in equal measure, but most of the time they never went all that far. Bill gingerly rubbed his knee, nodding.

            “We can do something else. Human baby steps!” Bill said, snapping Dipper’s attention back to him.

            “What about the whole…mating thing?” Dipper asked, scouting closer.

            “Eh, mating, any form of sexual intercourse, it’s interchangeable. Depends on the translation,” he replied with shrug. “Fun fact: old elfish was based on the language of demons! They deny it, of course but-“

            Dipper cut him off with a quick kiss, although still somewhat shaky.

            “Then what do you suggest?”

            Bill didn’t say anything, only pulling Dipper’s hips slowly to be flush against his, eye directly on his face, eerily alert. Dipper, apprehensive, stared back. Eye still scanning his face, Bill grasped himself and Dipper in one of his hands, the other going up to Dipper’s waist. Dipper grunted at the sudden contact, thrusting up into his hand. Bill chuckled at how Dipper’s face changed to one of shock just seconds later.

            “If you were in my place, I swear to god, Bill, you’d have done the same thing,” Dipper murmured, glaring at him. Bill merely shrugged, and began to pump his hand.

            “Probably. Or not. The world will never know, huh?” Bill laughed in return, increasing the pace enough to wipe the scowl off Dipper’s face, watching as he let out a shuddering moan and let his head fall backwards. Bill bit down on his lip, and began to go even faster, relishing the feeling of finally having Dipper as his and even more so from listening to every little keening noise he made. Dipper draped his arms over Bill’s shoulders, pulling himself closer, whining into his ear. Unable to help himself, Bill lowered his head to his shoulder, carefully sinking his teeth into the flesh, not deep enough to break skin, but more than enough to leave a mark in the morning. Dipper gasped in shock, and sunk surprisingly sharp nails into Bill’s back.

            “W-warn me next time you decide to do th-that,” he panted, burying his face into his neck, biting back another moan as the heated pool in his belly became overwhelming, “Shit, Bill, I think-“

            Bill tugged on his hair, pulling his head back enough to press his lips hard against Dipper’s, swallowing the rest of his sentence as he began to go faster, trying to not break the kiss for a moment. But what barely seemed like seconds later, Dipper broke it, his head lolling back in a silent cry as he came, and slumped against Bill’s shoulder as he continued to drive his hand up and down, drawing his orgasm out as long as possible, feeling Dipper’s nails dig into his shoulder. With a shaky breath, he reached his own climax, slowing his movements down to a stop. He moved his hands to support Dipper, who still slumped against him.

            “Wow. It was just a handjob, Pine Tree.”

            “Shut up. Human baby steps,” Dipper mumbled, content to lay on his husband’s shoulder.


	19. How Shall I Hold My Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How shall I hold my soul that it may not  
> be touching yours? How shall I lift it then  
> above you to where other things are waiting?  
> Ah, gladly would I lodge it, all-forgot,  
> With some lost thing the dark is isolating  
> On some remote and silent spot that, when   
> Your depths vibrate, it not itself vibrating  
> You and Me- all that lights upon, though.  
> Brings us together like a fiddle-bow  
> Drawing one voice from two strings it glides along.  
> Across what instrument have we been spanned?  
> And what violinist holds us in his hand?  
> Oh sweetest song.  
>  -Love Song, Ranier Maria Rilke

            Bill softly whispered to him throughout the night, in words and languages Dipper couldn’t understand, and Dipper couldn’t bring himself to ask what he was saying, happy to bury himself under Bill’s chin, lulled to sleep by the warm, breathy words. When Dipper woke up, Bill hadn’t stopped, but had only grown quieter, as though to not wake him. He felt unwilling to move from place, and decided not to move an inch.

            ‘I cannot believe I’m married,’ he thought to himself.’ This is the weird. A good weird, and I like it. Oh my gosh if Mabel found out I got married and she didn’t have a role in it she would fl-oh my GOD MABEL. OH MY GOD MY MOTHER. OH GOD MY FATHER. HOLY SHIT HE’S PROBABY HAD AT LEAST THREE PANIC ATTACKS OOOH MY GOD OOOH NO.’

            “Pine Tree? Why so tense all of a sudden?” Bill murmured with a laugh, pulling Dipper closer. “What’s wrong?”

            “I just realized that my family is probably worried sick,” Dipper rambled,” I mean, I’ve thought about it, but now it’s just hit me like a sack of bricks. I did kind of just vanish and now I’m married and they don’t know what happened.”

            “You have been gone for, eeeh, three months? Yeah, three months,” Bill stated, and Dipper jumped.

            “Three months? It feels like it’s been shorter…and longer at the same time?” he said.

            “Dreams always seem like that, and it is the Mindscape,” Bill nodded. Dipper frowned, and rolled onto his back with a pointed pout at his husband.

            “Oh no not the pout,” Bill cried, dramatically flinging an arm over his face,” I’m powerless…I’ll do what you ask…spare me…”

            “I would like to check on my family, and send them a message to tell them I’m okay,” Dipper requested, snuggling back into Bill’s chest, “Please?”

            “As you wish, Pine Tree. As you wish.”

\---

            Dipper stood in front of the mirror with Bill at his side, lazily wrapping an arm around his waist.

            “Just like I showed you,” Bill said, whispering right against his ear. “Think about what you want to see, place your hand and twist.”

            “It’s hard to focus with you so close, you know,” Dipper said, turning his head to kiss his nose.

            “It’s better to learn with a distraction. Helps with focus,” he laughed,” But I’ll back up a bit.”

            Bill moved a few inches to the side, hand still on Dipper’s waist. Thinking about his family and the Shack, Dipper pressed his palm onto the mirror, and cautiously twisted, the mirror following suit. He pulled away, and just like when Bill had first used it in front of him, the image distorted to show the inside of the Shack. His parents were sitting at the table, looking older and more tired than he remembered, while Mabel sat across from them on the dinosaur skull, fingers fumbling over knitted stitches. But Stan was nowhere to be seen.

            “Where’s Stan…” Dipper asked, only to watch a man in a white coat- a doctor- walk into the living room. Mabel jumped up, knitting forgotten on the floor.

            “Well? Is he going to be okay? Please say he’ll be okay,” Mabel pleaded as their parents quickly joined her. The doctor cleared his throat.

            “All the stress and apparent lack of sleep, along with his age, has done a number on him,” he quietly said. “There’s not much I can do…I’m sorry.”

            She nodded, and their father opened the door for him. Dipper could only watch as tears welled up in her eyes, and before their parents could do anything, she ran out the back door to the porch. 

            “Oh god I can’t watch anymore!” Dipper exclaimed, a single hand flying up to his mouth to try to hold back a sob. Bill quickly pulled him into his arm, rubbing his back and gently cooing in his ear to try and calm him down.  Dipper’s mind was all over the place- Mabel was sobbing and his grunkle was dying and he couldn’t help but want to blame himself.

            “It’s all my fault,” he sobbed into Bill’s shoulder, clenching his hands into fists.

            “Don’t you dare blame yourself,” Bill said firmly,” It’s mine.”

            While part of him did relish that his adversary was crumbling- old habits die hard-, he felt guilt, too.

            “I-I don’t know what to do! I wish I could go see them, just once, and tell them I’m okay…Bill, I have to go back,” Dipper gasped, “If only for a little while.”

            “You can,” Bill swallowed, mind playing out the night before,” But there’s a consequence.”

            “What do you mean? I’ll come back-you know that!” Dipper said and pulled away, starting to grow angry.

            “I know! I know,” he quickly replied,” But you won’t be able to come back here- physically- for a long time.”

            “What do you mean?” Dipper asked, confused.

            “You didn’t eat the seeds.”

            “Yes I did! I ate six of them…”

            “But not all of them…because I couldn’t have any control,” Bill said, mentally throttling himself. “To stay here, and be able to come and go as you please, you would have had to have eaten all of them. Six seeds is only six months of the year that you get to stay. By going back now, you would have to start the six months away- you wouldn’t be able pop over to your realm and come back just like that. And my human form only lasts so long in your world…”

            “But we literally just- ugh,” Dipper groaned, laying his head against his shoulder. “This isn’t fair.”

            “I know,” Bill replied, “And I’m at fault.”

            “I have to go,” Dipper whispered,” Six months isn’t too long-I’d be back in the spring, since I’m graduating early…and there’s always dreams.”

            “I know,” he said once again, tilting Dipper’s chin up to slowly kiss him. He pulled away, staring at his face, gingerly running a thumb over his cheek. “I’ll miss you- even with dreams.”

            Dipper nodded, leaning into Bill’s hand. “Me too.”

\---

            Dipper sat on their bed, dressed in the clothes he had been brought there in, still tattered and filthy. He wished he could wear the silk and jewels that now lay in the wardrobe- something to have with him. Bill entered the room, and strode over the Dipper, sitting down next to him. Dipper threw his arms about him, almost knocking Bill over, passionately kissing him. Bill wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close and never wanting to let go. It seemed to last only a few seconds before Bill let go.

            “Before I send you back,” Bill mumbled, “I have one last gift for you.”

            Bill grabbed Dipper’s left hand, and slowly brought it up to his lips, placing a chaste kiss on it. Dipper watched as gold began to circle his ring finger.  Bill let go, and he examined it more closely.  It was a golden ring, covered with etchings of pine trees, and in the center was a familiar looking triangle. Dipper looked up at Bill, who raised his own hand to show a similar ring, only with a small sapphire pine tree at its center.

            “It’s custom to have rings when you’re married, right?” Bill smiled, although somewhat sad.  Dipper nodded, and pulled his husband into another embrace.  Bill, unwillingly, pushed him away.

            “It’s time to go…just like when I pulled you from the woods, you’re going to be disoriented,” Bill warned, holding Dipper’s hands, and gently leading him up to stand. Dipper nodded, wordless at his parting, and stole one last kiss.

\---

            Mabel laid her head over Pacifica’s lap, sniffling as she ran her fingers through her hair.

            “It’s going to be okay, Mabel. That doctor doesn’t know what he’s talking about- I can get a better one from Portland to come here and give a real diagnosis in an hour,” Pacifica quietly said. Mabel shook her head, gulping back another sob.

            “I just want Dipper back and everything will be fine,” she whispered.

            “I know, I know,” Pacifica cooed,” My dad’s helicopters are scanning from here and all the way up and down the west coast. I can’t believe the town just stopped looking- It’s disgusting.”

            Mabel wished her words would help, but the helicopters would never find Dipper. She and Stan were the only ones who really knew, and every attempt went without prevail- ending with sparks and smoke and no entrance to the Mindscape. She slowly sat up, quickly pressing a peck on Pacifica’s cheek.

            “Thank you…it means so much that you’re doing this,” she said. The blonde girl ran a hand down her cheek, gently brushing a lock back.  She was about to respond when there was a quiet knock on the door.

            “I’ll be right back,” Mabel promised, and hurried to the door. She pulled it open, and gasped, feeling like she had been kicked in the stomach with an iron-toed boot.

            “Dipper?!” she cried as her brother stood before her, wobbling with a dazed smile on his face.

            “Hey, Mabel…” he mumbled, and he fainted, falling forward into her arms as everything went black.  


	20. Journey's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper wakes
> 
> Note: Dipper's and Mabel's parents are named Jen and Richard.

           When Dipper next woke up, bright white lights stung his eyes and the smell of antiseptic burned his nose. There was a dull ache in his head and in the crook of his right arm. Groggily, he rolled his head to look at his surroundings. White walls and curtains, I.V. and heart monitor, man slumped slightly in a chair to his left. It took him a second, but he quickly realized it was his father. He looked tired, well, more than usual, and it seemed like he was dozing in and out of sleep. His face was unshaven, and his glasses were about to fall off his nose.

            “Dad…,” Dipper whispered, moving to try and pat his knee, but he was too far away. “Dad…”

            The second one broke him from his sleep, head snapping up to Dipper. After quickly pushing his glasses up, he stared at Dipper for a few seconds as though to figure out if he was dreaming or not. When he realized he was in the waking world, a look of relief and joy quickly made their way across his face. He jumped from the chair to his bedside, scooping him in his arms like he was 12 years old again.

            “Oh my god, oh my god you’re alright, you’re okay,” he whispered, almost on the verge of tears. Dipper gasped at a sudden jab of pain in his arm, and his father quickly pulled away.

            “Sorry, champ. It’s just…we were…oh thank god,” he rambled, as Dipper looked down at his arm to see that the I.V. was securely in his arm. “Oh that! When we brought you in last night, you were extremely dehydrated, so sorry for the needle in your arm.”

            “It-its fine, dad.  Wheres’s…”

            “They went to go get something to eat. They’ll be back any second now, actually. Just so you know, “his father cautioned,” Stan is in rough shape. He’s better than he was yesterday, but he’s not back to full health yet.”

            Dipper nodded, knowing full well his grunkle’s condition, but said nothing. His father smiled, ruffling his hair. Barely a minute later had Mabel and their mother entered, supporting Stan on either side. He looked older and paler than he remembered, but his personality was the same as always.

            “I told you, Jen, I can handle myself-“he ranted, but stopped as soon as he saw that Dipper was awake.  Dipper gave a small wave.

            “Hi guys.”

            “DIPPER!!” Mabel yelled, abandoning Stan’s side to leap onto the bed. She wrapped her arms around him tightly- Dipper was afraid of not being able to breathe. “You’re awake and you’re back and everything’s alright again.”

            Dipper could feel tears through his hospital gown, and gently moved Mabel so she wasn’t leaning on the I.V., but she sat up kneeling next to him on the bed, and wiped her eyes with the cuff of her sweater. Once their mother made sure Stan was able to support himself, she ran over to join them, peppering Dipper’s face with multiple kisses.

            “My baby, oh my precious baby boy,” she cooed, smoothing out his hair, and then Mabel’s. “You’re home, safe and sound, and just in time for your birthday, too.”

            “Wait really? It’s the end of August already?” Dipper asked. He knew that three months had past, but it never clicked in his mind.  She hummed in response, and their father moved closer.

            “Anything you want, champ? And you too, Mabel, sweetie.” he asked. “I think you both deserve something outrageous, so think as big as you want. But nothing too crazy, mind you.”

            “A car! Or even better, a motorcycle!” Mabel said excitedly, and gently nudged her brother with a wink, trying to get a laugh from him.

            Dipper chuckled and shook his head. “I think I have what I want…but yeah, a car would be sick.”

            There was a soft on the door, and they turned to see an older man in a white coat peek his head in, one hand raised to knock and the other clasping a clipboard.  Upon seeing that Dipper was awake, he smiled, and entered.

            “I see you’re awake! That’s great!” he said, amiably extending his hand to Dipper, which he shook. “I’m your attending doctor. Now, I’m just going to check your I.V. and vitals, alright? How are you feeling?”

            “Tired, kind of hungry, and my arm hurts, but that’s probably obvious, huh?” Dipper responded, stiffly raising his arm. The doctor chuckled, patting his head.

            “Well, it’s expected that you’ll be tired. Expect plenty of bed rest, and be careful for the time being not to move too quickly,” he stated. “You’re still somewhat dehydrated, so unfortunately, you’re going to be hooked into the I.V. for a little longer, but maybe once you get some food and water in you it can come out sooner, eh?”

            Dipper nodded, although none too keen on the idea of bed rest, remembering the last time he was dehydrated, and Bill kept him like that for a week.

            “And I should warn you, the police are here to take his statement, and collect his clothes for evidence,” the doctor cautioned, quickly jotting down some notes on the clipboard. Dipper could see his father puff up in what was probably annoyance. “Do you want me to tell them he woke up? I kind of have to, but I can delay telling them for a long as need be.”

            “He just got back from whatever nightmare he was in, and he just woke up!” he huffed, moving to stand.  Jen placed a hand on his arm, and he stilled. “Dipper, are you…are you ready to talk about what happened?”

            Dipper shook his head. “Can I just have a little more time? Y’know, to process it? The past few months just…”

            His father nodded, standing up. While he had nowhere near as much bulk as Stan did, he was extremely tall and imposing, and had easily scared off grown men with it.

            “Alright, doc. Tell me where they are,” he said, rolling up his sleeves and following the doctor out. Jen shook her head.

            “Really, Richard?”

            “What?” he asked, turning away from the door with a good-natured shrug. She sighed with a smile.

            “You know what? You do you. I’m running to Greasy’s for food,” Jen said, grabbing her purse. “I’m thinking…pancakes all around?”

            This of course, was responded to with multiple cheers, which she took as a definite yes. She quickly kissed Dipper and Mabel, and headed out the door, and just as quickly smacked Richard on the backside of his head.  Once the both of them and the doctor had left, Mabel turned to her brother, dead seriousness and worry etched on her face. Dipper looked to her, and then at Stan, who was slowly making his way to him.

            “Dipper…what happened? We know it was Bill, and Grunkle Stan told me that the deer teeth were,” Mabel started, but Dipper cut her off.

            “Courting gifts. Yeah, Bill told me after he took me,” Dipper said, eyes darting to the ring on his finger. “He kept me in the Mindscape, in his house, I guess. He blocked every way in and out of the Mindscape so I would stay and you guys couldn’t get in. He was dead set on keeping me.”

            “So that’s why none of the stuff we tried worked!” Mabel exclaimed, looking over at Stan, who stiffened, gripping the head of his cane harder, and turning his knuckles white in anger.

            “Wait, ‘we’?” Dipper asked, looking at them. Mabel nodded.

            “Stan and grandpa were huuuge paranormal investigators back in the day! They’ve done this kind of stuff before- you should _see_ the library in the basement!” Mabel replied, Stan nodding in confirmation. “We tried everything- spells, incantations, the whole shebang- but none of it ever worked...”

            “Oh my god, I’m-“

            “Kid, don’t you dare apologize for what Cipher did,” Stan interjected. “I know you didn’t have the journal on you, and even though you’ve read that thing a million times, we need to know if you ate anything there.”

            Dipper froze, moving his right hand to cover the ring on the left. Mabel, noticing a flash gold, grabbed his left. She gasped, staring at the wedding band on his finger.

            “I…yes. I ate while I was there,” Dipper gulped, pulling his hand back. “But hear me out first, please…”

            Stan groaned, running a hand over his face, and look of what could be akin in loss on his face. Mabel stared at her brother in disbelief.

            “Dipper, how could…do you know what this means?” Stan snapped.

            “I do, actually! You don’t think I thought about this? Just listen to me,” Dipper said. “I know Bill is an asshole, believe me, but he…changed. And I know that sounds probably like I'm not in the soundest state of mind-” “You’re right about that.” “-but after the first week, he became less of a monster and more…human, I suppose. Still a demon, but nonetheless.”

            “So you married him? Because he seemed ‘human’?” Mabel asked.

            “No! It’s…hard to explain,” Dipper replied. “He’s kind, and generous, and, Mabel, we can talk for hours on possibly anything and everything, and I’ve never really connected to anyone in this way before.”

            “Then why didn’t he let you go before? Why did he only let you go now?” Stan demanded.

            “Because I asked! I saw that you were possibly dying and you and mom and dad were upset!” Dipper snapped. They grew silent for a moment, before Mabel broke the quiet.

            “How did you know that?” she asked softly.

            “Bill has a ‘magic mirror’ that can show the user whatever it wants,” he replied. “After we got demon married, I asked to see you guys, just to check on you. I probably should’ve asked before things got so bad, but…I don’t even know why I didn’t. I’m so sorry things got so bad…”

            “Oh, Dipper, don’t apologize,” Mabel said, patting his shoulder. “It’s alright. You’re home again…but what about being married to him? And eating the food there? Doesn’t it permanently bind you there?”

            She threw a look over at Stan, who nodded, still reeling and quietly seething.

            “That’s the thing. I didn’t eat all of it. I only ate six pomegranate seeds. If I had eaten the rest, I wouldn’t really be able to leave,” Dipper said. “It’s slightly more complicated I guess, but straight to the point, while I’m bound to the Mindscape, it’s only for half the year: spring and summer. Fall and winter I stay here. If I hadn’t left the Mindscape, and if I never left there ever, I would be there.”

            “But since you left, you started a cycle,” Stan said, “Man, I wish I still had a contact in Greece…he knew a lot about this kind of thing…”

            “So when spring starts, you go back?” Mabel queried. “What will we tell mom and dad? Oh! We really need to find a way to explain your disappearance, too…”

            “Yes, I do have to go back. If I had eaten more, I would’ve been able to go between the world as I please, but we kind of just…,” Dipper paused for a second, blushing, before coughing and continued. “I already have everything planned out. Don’t worry you guys. I got this.”  

            “You sure?” Mabel asked, their grunkle waiting to hear what scheme Dipper had potentially concocted, and ready to supply a back-up.

            “Mhmm. Bill and I figured out something before I left,” Dipper explained. “Some wild, mountain man- made up guy, by the way- grabbed me from the woods, and locked me up in an abandoned cabin in the woods. He stopped coming to the cabin two weeks ago, and I escaped last week, to make sure he wasn’t coming back. I wandered the woods for days to find my way back, hence the dehydration, which is just the result of a water spell. The cabin exists, and once the police find it they’ll find evidence of me having being there.”

            “Damn,” Mabel replied. “That’s a good cover.”

            “Hey, we’ve spent almost all of the past six summers with one of the best con-men in Oregon- this kind of thing was bound to rub off eventually,” Dipper shrugged, causing Stan to scoff.

            “I’m at least the best in the west coast. Get it straight, kid,” Stan said, ruffling his hair, before growing serious. “And you’re sure this will work? ‘Cause I don’t trust Cipher as far as I can throw him.”

            “I know you don’t trust him, and I don’t expect you to in the least,” Dipper said softly, glancing at Mabel to silently say that she didn’t have to either. “But trust me. Everything will turn out fine.”


	21. The Return and The End

            The weather was warming up. The snow was starting to recede to make way for grass, tiny crocuses already poking up through. The trees had small little buds, and the forest seemed to be rife with birds and other inhabitants.  And while the wind still carried a bitter chill, one thing was for certain: it smelled like spring. And the day had finally come.

            Dipper had spent the last two months in Gravity Falls, not just to help out his Grunkle, but to count down the last few months until he went back to the Mindscape. After graduating high school early in December, he ‘moved’ into the attic of the Mystery Shack, telling his parents only that he wanted to help Stan after the summer ‘incident’ had taken a toll on his health.

            The truth of the matter was that Stan was fine, and he just didn’t want them to worry when he disappeared off the face of the world for six months.  

            Dipper, Stan, and Mabel, who had driven up from Piedmont, stood in the small meadow, shivering in the early morning chill as the sun slowly rose. Dipper twisted his ring, feeling a sense of excited impatience as he waited. His uncle and twin stood not too far off, one ready with not to concealed brass knuckles, the other with a camera.  

            “So when’s Cipher going to get here? I want to make sure I can threaten him before I freeze,” the older man grumbled, shuffling his feet and eyeing the meadow.

            “Grunkle Stan! It’s not that cold,” Mabel said, smacking his arm gently. Dipper couldn’t help but chuckle.

            “He’ll-“he was cut off by a sudden burst of light, and the forest turned a somewhat splotchy gray.

            “Speak of the devil,” Stan muttered, moving closer to the twins and adjusted his brass knuckles.  Bill almost seemed to slide out of nowhere, grin wide as he splayed an arm around Stan’s shoulder.

            “Hey there Pines! Long time, no see! Can’t believe we’re in-laws now, huh?” he laughed before Stan shoved him off.

            “Not in my book, Cipher. I swear if you hurt one hair on his head-“

            “You’ll exorcise me, punch me in the face, been there, done that, still have that one lovely little scar that I’m ever so fond of,” Bill listed, waving his hand. “But I promise I won’t hurt Pine Tree. Speaking of…”

            He blipped right next to Dipper, fondly wrapping his arm around his waist.

            “I missed you. Dreams aren’t really the same, are they?” Dipper said, placing a hand over top of his.  Bill hummed in response, quickly kissing his cheek. But Mabel was quicker, snapping a photo in the knick of time. 

            “Scrapbook-ortunity!” she chirped, waving the camera. “Come back when I’m here so I can get more!”

            “Mabel!” Dipper mumbled, cheeks red. Bill smirked.

            “Hey Shooting Star! Quick, take more!” he called, surprising Dipper by swinging him into a full dip and kissing him. Mabel squealed, snapping photo after photo while Dipper became as red as a tomato, Bill smirked, and Grunkle Stan groaned.

            “How about you two get a room or somethin’. Geez,” Stan said with a roll of his eyes. Bill turned his head away from Dipper quickly, breaking off the kiss to stare at Stan.

            “That’s a great idea! Thanks for suggesting it! Bye!”

            And in a flash the pair was gone.

            And were right back again, Dipper slightly glaring at Bill. He quickly ran to his family, hugging them both and promising to visit.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            And the promise was kept in June, as soon as Mabel pulled up to the Shack in the car their parents had bought them in September. Dipper and Bill appeared out of thin air, and she tackled Dipper to the ground. 

            “I missed you!” she squealed, pushing his hat over his eyes. “How did you know the exact- you know what never mind.”

            She hopped up, yanking her brother from the grass before turning to Bill with a grin.

            “You’ve been treating him good, right?”

            “As if I wouldn’t, Shooting Star. I find your lack of faith disturbing.”

            There was a creak of an old screen door, snapping their attention back to the shack to see Stan, Soos, and Wendy come out to the porch. Soos and Wendy had only been recently made privy to Bill and Dipper’s relationship, and after the ensuing fainting and questions – and basic warnings - , both had come to a sort of uneasy understanding of it.  The redhead and handyman both ran to the twins, eager to see them after so long, Soos grabbed the three of them, pulling them close as Bill stood somewhat to the side. Stan grabbed his gaze as he made his way down the steps, holding it with the silent ever constant threat of ‘hurt that boy, hurt any of them and you’ll pay’.  Bill merely nodded, and responded with his own tilted smile: both an acknowledgment and an assurement.

            Dipper wiggled out of his friend’s grip, running over to his grunkle to hug him, and was joined by Mabel. Bill slowly turned his head to manically grin at the two remaining – he absolutely loved how much he put them on edge. It was hilarious!  He grinned at them, and headed over to his husband. Dipper had whispered something to Stan, who quickly looked from him to Bill questioningly but nodded anyway. Bill, in all his omnipotence, for once had no clue what he was planning. 

            Barely five minutes later had most of them in a water balloon fight.  Where the balloons came from, no one could decidedly say. Most of them ended up soaked, save for Soos, who had run to the store for Stan on some random request. Stan had opted early, stating that he had a tour to run later and didn’t feel like changing his suit. Bill soon joined him at the sidelines, with his arms clasped behind his back, faintly smiling as he watched Dipper. Stan was surprised when he spoke.

            “It’s a good thing you’re still on edge around me, Stanford. All these years and still working on the portal? I know you haven’t told anyone, especially those it would affect most,” the demon stated with a nod of his head towards the twins. Stan sputtered.

            “How- you know what, I know the how,” he hissed. “Don’t you dare tell them.”

            “Oh don’t worry! I won’t. But neither will you, really, to be honest. But they will know,” Bill said with a smile. “Wink!”

            Before Stan could even reply, Soos’s pulled into the parking lot. Dipper snapped straight toward it, receiving a balloon to the jaw, but paid it no mind as he ran to the truck.  He quickly greeted Soos before reaching into a bag, hiding the object at his side. He ran past Bill, throwing him a quick glance before running towards the door into the shack. He lingered for a minute, making a beckoning motion, and running into the house. Bill cast one last smile at Stan before following Dipper inside.

            Dipper felt his heart beat in his chest as he ran up to the attic – nervous and excited as he heard Bill close behind him.  He stood in the center of his old room, surrounded by memories only six summers held, hands behind his back as he watched Bill open the door.  He held his breath, and smiled. Bill looked at him, bemusedly confused as he walked closer to him.

            “Are you going to tell me what this is about?” the demon asked with a smirk, gently grabbing his shoulders and brushed his lips along his jaw. Dipper exhaled.

            “You remember what you told me about demon marriage, right?”

            “Vaguely, yes. It’s not like I am a demon or anything.”

            “Bill!” Dipper laughed. “But what you said- could it work in reverse? I mean like, if the demon eats the food of the human’s world, would they just as equally be bonded?”

            “I suppose,” Bill said slowly. “What are you suggesting?”

            Dipper was silent, but his grin spoke multitudes. He raised his hands in front of him, revealing a bright red pomegranate in his hand. Bill couldn’t help but laugh at the sight.

            “Déjà vu, huh?” Dipper chuckled. “I was thinking that it would only make sense for it to work in reverse. And it would make it easier for us to see each other when I don’t have to be in the Mindscape…What do you say - deal?”

            Bill stared at the fruit in his lover’s hand, before returning the gaze back to his eyes with a grin.  He placed one of his hands over the pomegranate, leaning close to Dipper’s ear.

            “Deal.”

             

           

           

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We did it kids. This is the longest thing I've written, and finished. And the response its gotten blows my mind. I don't know how to thank you guys! <3  
> While this is the end of DETFOTM, I am planning of doing future one-shots in this universe. And Joie de Vivre is still going on, so that's a thing. 
> 
> This has been a lot of fun! Remember! Reality is a lie, the universe is a hologram, buy gold bye!!!!


End file.
